Prisoner of My Desire
by othfreek
Summary: When Nathan Scott captured Haley James for vengeance, he didn't expect to fall for her. What happens when Nathan's love for Haley grows stronger than his thirst for revenge?
1. Prologue

Okay so I decided to try and write a story about this plot line. It's loosely based off a book called Prisoner of My Desire by Johanna Lindsey. There will be some scenes that are very much like the book so that credit goes to her.

**Prisoner of My Desire**

**Genre**: angst, romance, and suspense

**Characters**: Haley/Nathan, and others

**Rating**: 4 + in parts (violence and sex)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OTH

**Summary**: The Scott-James company's existence depends on a child between a James and a Scott. What happens when Nathan is captured and forced to give Haley a child? Haley does what she has to do to protect the one's she loves; she thinks she's safe, but what happens when Nathan is freed? Will he get the revenge he's been thirsting for or will the captor's heart be imprisoned along the way?

* * *

"Haley," screamed Jimmy James. "Get your ass down here."

He sounded mad. I ran as fast as I could, not wanting to find out what would happen if I didn't get there soon enough for his liking.

"Yes, dad?" I asked timidly as I saw Dan Scott leaning on a desk in the study.

"I'm sure you've noticed I've been in a sort of…_disturbed_ mood for the past few weeks?"

Disturbed? Vicious was more like it. My mother had the bruises on her body to prove it.

"You haven't been that bad," I said, too afraid to upset him again.

"Yes, well we've found a solution for all that," he said as he smiled along with Dan.

"Haley, you know I have a son named Nathan, do you not?" he asked in a condescending voice.

"I've heard you mention him a few times," I mumbled.

"You see," Dan started," we've been having a bit of trouble finding a way to keep our partnership steady and fair, and we've come up with only one solution. We need someone from both sides who can one day run this company."

"With all due respect, sir, what does that have to do with me?" Haley asked, extremely confused now.

"You and Nathan will have a child," Jimmy interrupted. "It's the only way."

"What?" I screamed. "B-bu-but I'm barely eighteen. "

"Well Nathan's only twenty-four," Dan said. "Besides this is the only way."

"Isn't there something else you can do?" I asked frantically. "Anything?"

"No," Jimmy said in a hard voice.

"And what if I refuse?" I said stubbornly.

"If you dare to refuse," he said in a menacing voice," your mother will see to the repercussions."

Oh God. My mother couldn't take any more beatings from him.

"Is this agreed?" he asked as tears came to my eyes, and I stared at the ground. He grabbed my chin," Answer me."

"Yes," I said, my voice laced with disdain.

"Good," he said, looking pleased. _Asshole_.

"Oh and Haley," I heard Dan call as I was leaving the room," don't tell Nathan about any of this or else your mother will soon find herself the victim of severely harsh beatings. I will arrange everything for the two of you. All you have to do is… perform."

* * *

Okay so that was just the prologue. I know it was kinda boring but it's what sets the tone for the rest of the story. There will be some Naley coming up so I'd appreciate reviews and feed back. Tell me if you think I should keep going.


	2. Running Up That Hill

Hey guys! Okay so thanks for the reviews!! I'm really gald you like it. This next chapter's kinda short but I hope you like it anyways

* * *

_It doesn't hurt me.  
You wanna feel how it feels?  
You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?  
You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?  
You be running up that hill  
You and me be running up that hill_

_And if I only could,  
Make a deal with God,  
And get him to swap our places,  
Be running up that road,  
Be running up that hill,  
Be running up that building.  
If I only could, oh..._

"Running Up That Hill" Placebo

Chapter 1

"Listen to me," Kelly said firmly. "Just stay calm and don't think about what you're doing. He's a stranger to you and he'll remain a stranger. All he has to do is plant his seed in you a few times, and hopefully you'll get pregnant."

Kelly Murphy was a woman in her mid-forties whom I considered more like a mother to me. My real mom was a very weak woman, Lydia James. She didn't have that fire within her soul that people say I have obtained, although I guess you could blame that on my father. Kelly had been the one to mother me when Lydia was beaten or injured. She loved me as her own and vice versa.

"How do you know he'll cooperate?" I questioned.

"He doesn't have much say in the matter," she said grimly. "Dan has him chained to a bed with rope in his mouth. He can't speak or move. He's even already undressed. They expect you to just take control. You're to go to him about three times every night."

I was horrified; Nathan must have been terrified.

"Kelly," I whispered.

"Yes, angel?" she said tenderly.

"I'm scared," I whispered through my tears.

"I know you are sweetheart. But this has to be done," she explained. "It will be over before you know it. You ready to go in?"

"Yes," I said after a few moments of silence. We were standing outside the door, but I was still nervous to go inside. Kelly gave me a little nudge, and with that, I entered.

When I was inside the room, I made it a purpose not to look at him as I shut the door. I heard a rattling come from the bed.

"My name's Haley," I said as I stared at the floor. "You're probably wondering what you're doing chained to a bed. It's better if you know as little as possible, though."

Again, the chains rattled. It was more forceful this time.

"I have to be with child as soon as possible, and you've been the one chosen to do so. I don't like this anymore than you, but it has to be done."

The chains clattered so viciously this time that I had no choice but to look up. When I did, I realized my mistake.

He was magnificent. He was spread out on the bed like a snow angel, his clothing removed. His arms and legs were chained to the posts on the bed. His face looked as if it was sculpted like a Greek god. He had raven black hair and his eyes…dear lord his eyes showed his fury.

They were almost black with anger. He was writhing on the bed, trying to extract himself from the chains that wouldn't break. His wrists showed the blood and marks he was causing.

"You idiot," I screamed. "Stop making this worse than it is. There's no point in hurting yourself."

He just stared at me with hatred in his eyes and kept trying to remove the chains.

"Look, I don't want to have to do this, okay? But I really don't have a choice—and neither do you."

I started to remove my jeans, wishing he would just look away. But he continued to stare at me with a heated expression. When I went to remove my underwear, however, he glanced away. I was grateful for that, even though I'm sure he didn't do it for me.

When I walked over to the side of the bed, I just stared down at him for a few minutes. Then I climbed on him and straddled his lap.

He didn't like that. He started to buck and thrash; anything he could do to get me off of him. I looked down at him with an annoyed expression.

"Will you just cooperate," I demanded.

His face told me he'd have spit at me if his mouth wasn't covered.

I tried to take him in me, but he was too soft, and I was getting frustrated. I didn't know what to do. I mean, it's not like I was experienced in this sort of thing.

Tears of frustration came to my eyes, as I searched for some solution to my problem. I tried a few more time before I decided to give up. I climbed off him and hurriedly put my clothes back on.

The look of triumph on his face was hard to ignore, and it made me feel all the more worse. I ran out of there as fast as I could and headed for Kelly's room. She would know what to do.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!!

Love, sadie

Next chapter: When haley goes back to see nathan, will she be sucesessful?


	3. Hate

Thanks again for all the great review guys. I really appreciate them. I didn't expect so many people to like this story, but I'm glad you guys do. So here's the next update, and I really hope yall like it.

* * *

_Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you_

"Hate" Plain White T's

Chapter 2

After Kelly had given me a few suggestions on how to…_arouse_ Nathan, I decided to give it another shot. I just had to work up the courage again. As difficult as it was for me, I couldn't imagine how hard it was for Nathan. I felt like the worst person in the world.

Every time I would start to chicken out I would think of my mom. What would happen to her if I disobeyed Dan and my dad?

This was what I had to do. And once I entered into that room again, there was no turning back.

When I opened the door this time, I found him staring up at the ceiling with a brooding look on his face. I could tell he was planning his escape.

His eyes snapped to me as he heard me enter, and once again they turned nearly black with anger. I slipped off my bathrobe to reveal I was naked, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You can fight it all you want, Nathan," I said, trying to sound reassured. "But I have on good authority that you won't be able to resist."

He just continued to close his eyes as I persisted.

"You've probably realized I'm a virgin by now." My hand traced a slow path from his chest to his belly. "And in my lack of knowledge I had no idea that you weren't ready for me—that you needed encouragement of some kind."

His eyes were on my face once again, and the anger was squelched by something new. Tension. His whole body had gone tense, and he looked as if he was trying to restrain himself.

My hands went to the very place that would arouse him most—or so Kelly had said. I stared on in amazement as his once soft flesh turned hard. He started to do anything he could to get me off of him, but I just squeezed him tighter.

He realized he was only helping me in my pursuit and went completely still.

"I would never have believed this had I not seen it," I gasped in amazement.

I climbed on to him once again, and just like before he started to thrash. I grabbed on to his hips, and I could feel his nakedness as my body pressed up against his. Once again his body stilled its movement.

As I crawled up his body, I heard a groan come for the back of his throat. I stopped instantly. Was I hurting him?

When I felt he was ready, I tried to take him inside me. He was hard enough to penetrate, but the pain that I felt caused a whimper to escape me.

Our eyes met for a few seconds as tears poured down my face, and for a split second I could see the sympathy in his eyes. Then it was gone, replaced by anger and arousal.

I started to move like Kelly had told me to do, even though the pain was still there. He remained unmoving however, but that didn't discourage me. Kelly had said he couldn't deny me for that long if he was already inside me.

And she was right. Eventually, he started to move. His eyes still held their anger, but they also had a bit of self disgust. He felt his body was traitorous.

His features were harsh as he poured his seed into me. I cried out as it happened and let him fill me completely.

"I'm glad it was you," I whispered to him before I left, but his eyes only showed the pure hatred he had for me.

* * *

Okay so please read and review. I hope yall enjoyed it.

Love,

Sadie


	4. Until We Get Caught

Thanks for all the great reviews everyone. Seeing your replies have made my day!! We got off of school early today so I decided to write another update. Enjoy!

* * *

_This is not the end  
This is just the beginning  
And don't you know everything we want  
Is within our reach at fingertips length  
We fought nonstop to make these nights our own  
Now no one can take them away_

_Hands in the air  
No one make a sound  
While you're in despair, we'll have our ears to the ground  
Listening for the pulse that just might drive these hearts tonight  
And I know we won't make it out alive_

"Until We Get Caught" Hit The Lights

Chapter 3

And so the process continued. Almost every night for the next three weeks I was sent to Nathan's room. It never got easier, though. Going to Nathan and seeing the hate in his eyes. I had never felt more ashamed in my life than when Nathan's eyes bore into mine.

It was like he was speaking to me. Warning me. Warning me that he would get his retribution. And even though I could not hear the shout of his voice, my ears still stung from the message he was sending.

By now I had stopped visiting Nathan. Our fathers had said that I should be pregnant by now and it was only a matter of time before it was proven.

The main concern on my mind was not whether or not I had to go to Nathan anymore. My biggest apprehension was when he was going to be set free because let's face it, he was bound to leave. He couldn't be locked in that room for the rest of his life.

"Haley," I heard Kelly half-scream as I jumped in alarm.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just weren't listening to me and there are some things that we need to go over," she said.

"You might have figured this out already," she started," but there is a time when Nathan will be set free. And when he is, we need to make sure your safe."

"You really think he'd come after me?" I questioned, even though I feared I already knew the answer to that.

She stared at me for a few seconds with that maternal look she always had on her face. It looked as if she was worrying about whether or not to tell me something.

"He spoke to me once," she said quietly. After a brief pause of silence, she continued," I was chosen as the person to bathe him since he very well couldn't do that himself. I had to take care of all his personal business, which allowed me to remove the gag."

"And?" I questioned.

"I'll never forget what he said," she whispered. "'You better make sure I never find her' he said, 'because if I do, you'll never see her again.' I've never heard anyone speak with as much revulsion and meaning in their words as he-" but she stopped, unable to continue on.

I couldn't speak either. I had thought that he would be angry, but I hadn't quite convinced myself that he would act upon it.

"We need to keep you safe," she said with firmness.

I just nodded, still incapable of speech. This was serious; more serious than I ever imagined.

"Now you need to listen to me," she said. "I have a place where you can stay for a few days until he's gone, but you'd have to go there tonight. Don't worry about your mother; I'll take good care of her. I've told your father that you're going to visit some special doctor that will tell you if you're pregnant or not."

"What should I bring?"

"Nothing," she said. "You don't have time to pack. It's already almost six thirty. You need to leave as soon as possible."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When we made sure the coast was clear and had everything in its place, we headed for the car. I was about to enter when I realized Kelly wasn't moving.

"Aren't you coming with me?" I asked.

"You know I can't," she said.

"But what am I supposed to do without you? I need someone with me," I said frantically.

"You'll do fine by yourself," she said reassuringly.

"I'm scared," I whispered. "I don't want to be alone."

"You're going to be safe," She said lovingly. "Everything's planned well. All will be good again soon. You'll see."

She started to walk away before I called, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said through her tears. Then she was gone.

I got in the car and locked the doors immediately. I sat there for a few minutes, just thinking about Nathan and my mom and the possibility that there was a very good chance that I was pregnant.

"Contemplating your sins?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me.

I screamed, and when I turned around I saw that it was Nathan.

"That's right, be afraid," he said evilly. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

* * *

Please review! I know they've been kinda short but once school is over I'll have more time to write longer chapters. Thanks again to everyone who reads this story.

Love,

Sadie


	5. Harder To Breathe

Wow thanks for the great reviews. I'm really excited you all liked it. I was a little nervous that this story was a little out there and people would hate it. I'm glad to know you guys enjoy it.

So as promised I have a pretty long chapter for you guys! Hope yall like it!!

**WARNING** This chapter does contain a lot of mature content so if anyone is underage or uncomfortable with that, I advise you to skip over this chapter. Thanks.

* * *

_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle  
_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

"Harder to Breathe" Maroon 5

Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke from that god-awful dream I had. Funny, but it seemed so real that I was still sweating from my panic. I stretched my body as a long sigh escaped from my mouth, and I felt something cold and hard resting on my wrists.

My movements stilled as I realized just what it was: chains.

"A souvenir," called a voice from across the room. _His_ voice.

A strangled sound came from deep within my throat, one of utter terror. I'm going to die, I thought. This man will probably torture me to death. Now I knew why he had fought so hard against my rape. I felt completely and entirely helpless.

A laugh bubbled in my throat; I couldn't stop it. If I hadn't already lost my mind, I would soon. And he just stood there, frowning down at me. Then his hand came to my throat and pressed hard enough to make my eyes flare.

"If you faint again, I'll beat you," he growled.

Was that supposed to reassure me? The he released me and moved away from the bed. I took deep breaths as an attempt to compose myself. He wouldn't torture me just yet—he had brought me here solely to frighten me.

"Are you calm yet?"

"Yes," I mumbled quietly.

"Although I have the right to kill you, I won't."

I hadn't realized how tense I had been until I slumped into the mattress with relief. I couldn't believe how fortunate I was.

"Don't be mistaken. You will be punished. And my reprisal will be like for like. As your father intended take my life, your life in turn belongs to me. You will be treated exactly as I, and your only savior is the fact that you could be pregnant. We both know you are, and so as you stole my flesh from me, I will take the baby from you when it is born."

"No," I said quietly. There was no way I would let him keep _my _baby, especially since Dan and my dad were going to take it anyway.

"No?!" he asked incredulously.

"This baby is mine. I bear it, and I will give birth to it," I said.

"You stole this baby from me," he exploded. "This child will never be yours."

"But it is," I responded. "And I will keep it. Why do you even want it?"

"I keep what is mine. And you are mine also, to handle however I please. Continue to argue with me and you'll regret it," he threatened.

That stopped me from saying anything further. I had seen then how close to the edge he was and I didn't want to risk my luck anymore. He had already showed the decency of sparing my life.

"I can see now how stupid you are," he sneered. "Your un-intelligent plan to get pregnant-"

"It wasn't my plan."

"You show nothing but foolishness. _Never_ interrupt me again. Don't give me any of your worthless excuses. And never mention the vile crime you did to me. Were you not the one to come and force me-"but he was too angry to finish.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out, knowing that it would never be enough.

"Oh, you'll be sorry, alright. But do me a favor and mollify my rage. I hardly recognize you in clothes, Haley. Remove them."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

My breathing stopped as I closed my eyes in dismay. I knew he hated me but to have me undress in front of him.

"If I need to assist you…"

"No! I'll do it," I said.

I turned around to unbutton my shirt, but his hand was gripping my shoulder within minutes. I stared up at him.

"You know I need the sight of you stripping to get my blood going. That's why you did it all those nights," he said. "Whoever taught you did so well. But know that if you don't satisfy my thirst for restitution, I'll bring in others. I doubt they'll be as disgusted by you as I am."

I glanced into his cruel eyes and wondered if he'd make good on his threat. He looked angry enough to do it. But he said he wanted like for like and watching me be raped by others wouldn't be the same thing, would it?

I wasn't taking any chances. I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it over my head. My hands went to my jeans to un-zip them when I glanced up. Nathan was staring at me with an intense look filled with lust. I couldn't imagine why, though. I didn't look the least bit appealing. I was sweaty and nervous and felt disgusting.

He continued to stare at me before he muttered an oath and headed towards the bed.

"Please, no," I said as I realized he was picking up the chains. "I promise I won't fight you."

"It will be the same," he said in a hard voice. "Exactly the same."

I looked at how the chains were spread at the end of the bed, preventing me from closing my legs. "That is not the same."

"Certain things must be changed," he replied. "My legs didn't have to be open. Yours do."

Ugh, he was ruthless. I couldn't believe the level of odium he was stooping to.

"You're taking too long," he said. "Stop trying my patience."

I yanked my underwear off and headed for the bed. As I lied down, I moved my legs to the dreaded chains.

"Spread them." I groaned inwardly, but I wasn't going to disobey him. "Wider," he added.

I gasped ad his fingers enclosed my ankles and slipped them through the chains. The chains had not fit tight enough, however, and the weight of the chain pulled down and caught on my arch and heel. He muttered a curse when the chain didn't extend far enough over the top of the bed to reach my wrists.

"I guess I have to make another exception for you," he said in a displeased voice. I inwardly hoped that he would relinquish the chains entirely.

I should have known better when he came to me with two strips of cloth that he bound to my wrists, then the manacles.

I tested the binds to experience what it felt like. My eyes closed and I was caught by an overwhelming sense of panic. My god, this was horrible. Had he felt this helpless and afraid? No, all he felt was rage.

My eyes flew open as I felt a gag shoved into my mouth. I must have forgotten about that part, but he surely hadn't.

Satisfaction blazed in his eyes as he took in the helplessness of me. I wished I hadn't seen it, but the evidence of his readiness gave me a small amount of relief. If he was satisfied, he wouldn't force other men on me.

"Are you a virgin here, I wonder, as you were there?" he questioned as his hands came to my breasts. I didn't understand why he was trying to ready me. He was ready and that was all that mattered.

All I felt was the heat of his palms, and in a moment of surprise, I realized they were gentle. He started playing with my breasts, teasing them, but when he ended with a frown, I got worried. I hadn't yet realized it was how unaffected I was by his touch in which he was angry about.

His hand moved between my legs as his finger thrust inside of me. I just groaned in discomfort as his frown grew darker.

"You think you'll deny the shame you gave me when you came to my room? I don't think so." But I didn't have time to wonder what that meant. I began to tremble with fear.

"Close your eyes, damn you. It's good that you fear me, but I can't have you blubbering every time I frown. Put you fear aside right now. I order it."

Was he mad? Did he think I could just throw away my fright when he said?

I closed my eyes anyway. Then he began caressing me, and not just my breasts, but all over. His hands were soothing and I welcomed his touch, trying to appease him. I began to relax.

I began to feel the texture of his callous yet gentle hands, the warmth of his breath when he leaned in close, goose bumps whenever he touched a sensitive area.

I was so relaxed when his mouth closed in on my breast that I barely felt even a moment of alarm before it vanished. Heat engulfed me as I felt the tingles of pleasure he was causing. It was not an unpleasant feeling.

His hand drifted to the junction of my thighs, and I stiffened a little. But he didn't try to thrust a finger in me. Instead he just continued to stroke me there, softly. The more I relaxed, the more sensations I felt.

I hadn't even been aware of him moving over me until I felt him gently slide into my warmth, and my eyes went to his in surprise. His were filled with male triumph and he leaned over so I could feel the length of him.

"Now you know how traitorous a body can be," he purred. "Despite how you forced me, you made me want this, and so I've done the same to you.

I shook my head but he only laughed and continued to thrust more deeply.

"Deny it all you want but you wanted me to take you. _That_ was what I wanted. For you to feel how I felt, even though the feelings weren't welcome. And the shame will continue every time I come to you, and you won't be able to resist me. You'll want it just as much as I did."

And he was right. Each plunge made me crave him harder, deeper, more. I felt limp and sated and, as he had said, ashamed.

I truly felt what he had. The hate that he could make me fell this and I had no control whatsoever, and I hated him for showing me that.

* * *

Okay so please review and tell me what you think. Was it too much? Please be honest if you didn't like it and I'll try to change that in the future.

Thanks for reading this guys!

love,  
Sadie


	6. IMPORTANT AN

Dear Readers,

As some of you may know, I've been getting some complaints about the story, which is completely fine. I'm happy that people care enough to correct me if I'm wrong.

However, I did want to apologize to anyone I have offended with this story. I know that rape is a big deal and it's not to be taken lightly. I'm not condoning rape, and I'm not saying its okay.

With that said, rape is a necessary component for my story. It's not pretty, but it's a big factor. I had originally planned to set this story around the medieval times, but I changed it to around the 1900s. I am open to anyone's opinions on whether or not I should change it and set it in the medieval period.

I will say this. The rape won't go on for the entire story. If you trust me as a writer and keep up with my story, you'll understand why the rape was necessary and how everything works out in the end. But I won't be insulted or anything if you decide to stop reading; it's your choice.

Once again I'd like to apologize if I've upset anyone. That wasn't my intention, and I hope you can forgive me.

Love,

Sadie


	7. Welcome To My Life

I'd just like to say that I'm extremely happy some readers still like my story. I do understand where other people are coming from, though, with their disagreements. I've just finished the fifth chapter and decided to post it. Thanks in advance to everyone who reads this!

* * *

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming  
_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

"Welcome To My Life" Simple Plan

Chapter 5

I continued to be taught my lesson for the next few days. Of course, I was to be remained chained to the bed for the rest of the nights. And if he meant like for like, most likely two to three more weeks.

Sleep was a long way away, even as the room began to darken, I couldn't force my eyes shut. Hours passed and when I stretched to ease my muscles, I was once again reminded of my discomfort.

Nathan entered the chamber then, along with a short woman whose plain brown eyes widened in horror as she saw me. She was dressed in servant's clothing and looked to be around Kelly's age. She was carrying a wash bowl, rags and a tray of food.

"Put the bowl down, Sarah, and go get what else is needed," Nathan said to the woman. She left without question.

I could feel him watching me, wanting me to look back. I refused until I felt his finger run along the side of my foot. Then I gave him my gaze, but with all the hate I felt.

"Whoa, finally showing an emotion besides fear, I see," he smiled, but it wasn't a friendly one. No, it was one of triumph. "Notice I'm not at all unhappy about your anger. No, I welcome it."

I closed my eyes, the one small retaliation I could have.

"Look at me," he demanded harshly. "Whenever I am present you will keep your eyes on me. Is that clear? Don't make me repeat that."

Another threat. Something he was tremendously good at. I just sent him another glare. Why conceal my resentment when he welcomed it?

"It seems I have to make yet another allowance for your gender. Don't fool yourself, I would have sent you a male, only I could not find one who would be able to control himself alone with you," he said. "Sarah will see to your needs. She's extremely loyal, so don't try to persuade her into helping you escape. It won't work."

"But I find myself loathe to leave, seeing as though I'd miss an opportunity to humiliate you once more," the smile returned. "So I think I'll lend my presence here while Sarah tends to you. You'll keep your eyes on me, understand?"

I was too appalled to even give him a nod, but had this gag not been in my mouth, I would have screamed all the expletives I knew at him.

Sarah re-entered the room with more food and towels. She had a sickened look on her face, and for a moment I felt for her, but then I remembered what she was doing. I got my small victory, though, by focusing my eyes on the object behind Nathan, blurring my vision of him.

Sarah removed my gag and moved to feed me, but not before I had my say.

"You inconsiderate, despicable, cruel monster," I screamed

"I don't care to hear her bothersome voice, Sarah. Keep the food in her mouth," was his reply.

"Bastard," I screamed. "You jackass, self-"I nearly choked on my food, there was such a large amount Sarah had shoved in my mouth.

When I was done being fed and my teeth were brushed, another gag was placed into my mouth before I had a chance to get another word in.

When Sarah was dismissed, Nathan left the foot of the bed and came to my side.

"Stupid girl," he said as he leaned over me. "It was very clever of you to distort your vision. But had you obeyed me in the first place, you would have seen that I lent only my presence, not my attention."

"Do you want to guess what your punishment will be?" he sneered. But I had no time to think, for his hands had went straight to my thighs.

"Fight it, you little thief," he said. "Learn that the body doesn't care what you want. It knows only pleasure."

God help me I was already starting to react to his nearness. No! I needed to fight this. But it was so hard, with his lascivious strokes and warm breath on my neck.

I felt the heat of him on my thigh and knew that I wasn't the only one affected. The moisture was already there; his victorious laugh told me so.

He slid easily into me then, and as much as I wanted to fight it, I couldn't resist. You just don't want him to hurt you, I told myself. You don't really want this pleasure from him, _do you_?

With each thrust my thoughts slipped away, and when I found my satisfaction, I watched as he too was taken into pure bliss.

The cruel lines of his face vanished for a minute, showing me how truly handsome he was behind his mask of hatred.

I didn't want to see that. I didn't want to know that there could be a real man under that terrible monster. He collapsed against me, his face buried in my neck. He wasn't as quick to leave me this time either.

When he did, his mask was firmly back in place and his once harsh breathing was back to normal. He quickly dressed, but still hadn't left. His eyes just continued to rove up and down my body, and his hand lightly trailed down the underside of my raised arm.

"Maybe next time you'll obey my orders," his lips curled in a cruel smile. "Or do you enjoy my revenge? You have to admit, I didn't give in as easily as you did."

I wanted so badly to spit in his face, and I could see in his eyes that he knew it. He laughed.

"Good. I would not like to think you enjoy my visits when I detested yours so, when all I could think about was wrapping my hands around your pretty little throat."

His hand came softly to the object in which he was discussing, but I wasn't alarmed. Death would be so quick and merciful. No, he would make me suffer far more than death.

He saw my lack of fear and his eyes turned angry.

"You think you know everything I'll do, don't you?" he bit out, obviously mad at me. "Think again, because you'll never know what I'm capable of. You better hope I find my revenge satisfying or else you'll be praying for death."

If his words were meant to startle me, he was utterly sucessful.

* * *

Okay so tell me what you guys think!! I really hope everyone enjyed this chapter. Thanks again for reading!

Next Chapter: What happens when Haley is freed from the chains?

Love,

Sadie


	8. Keep Holding On

Okay so everyone's reviews were WONDERFUL! I'm really happy everone liked it. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!

* * *

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

"Keep Holding On" Avril Lavigne

Chapter 6

Just as before, the process continued. He would come to me as he pleased, and Sarah would follow soon after. The only difference was he didn't come with her.

Sarah had started to massage my shoulders daily, an even though it wasn't necessary, she made sure I was thoroughly clean and smelled fresh. But the scent of that monster still stayed in my nose.

On the final day I was to be shackled, he had to work extra hard to coax my body, and even when I was more than ready, it still hadn't seemed good enough for him. He continued to touch and caress me until I begged, and only then would he take me.

The only thing that had kept me going that night was the fact that I would be released this morning if he followed his like for like. I was still anxious for what else he had planned for me, though. He had said I belonged to him now, so I knew he had no intention of letting me go. But I still had hope for what this morning would bring.

It brought Sarah and the key to the chains. I had thought Nathan would have come once again to see my humiliation, but it was only Sarah. There was food now that I was able to feed myself, and there were clothes as well.

Servants clothing. A 'size to small' dress that was pale blue and ended just above my knees. The material was not too coarse, but nowhere near comfortable looking. And of course, he gave me a tiny pair of underwear but no bra.

As soon as I was done dressing and braiding my hair, I followed Sarah out of the room. His house was huge. It was styled in old time fashion with servants bustling around the place. The dining hall was empty except for the very beast himself sitting at the head of the table being served by a maid.

His eyes flew up at mine within seconds, and he stared at me with a blank expression. I gasped when I saw who exactly was serving him. Kelly! How was it possible she was here?

Kelly looked at me too, and I stepped forward to embrace her as joy filled my chest. Then she looked at Nathan, and without a word, walked right past me and headed for the kitchen. I watched her walk until I couldn't see her anymore, pain and confusion replacing the joy I had felt.

Then I looked back to see Nathan smiling, and everything made sense. It was obvious he had warned Kelly not to talk to me.

I stormed towards him, plowing through Sarah's restricting hold. I brought my face close to his and spat," You can try and take everything that is precious from me but I will pray for the rest of my days that you burn in hell, Nathan."

"Am I supposed to be afraid for a soul that's already damned to hell? Come, you can do better than that. And I don't remember giving you permission to use my given name."

He was upset that I had called him Nathan?

"You're right. What I should have called you was bastard," I seethed as I turned to leave the table.

He stood up so fast and was behind me in seconds. The anger I once before held had now turned to fear. I gasped at his tight hold on my wrist.

"My lord," he said.

"What?"

"You didn't end your statement properly. Say 'My lord.'"

"But you are not my lord," I said to him with an incredulous expression.

"Yes, I am," he said arrogantly. "From here on out that is how you will address me. I'd like to hear it now."

I would rather cut off my tongue. He must have sensed that because he jerked me towards him and said in a soft but menacing tone," You will say it or I will beat you for your insolence."

I waited several seconds and gritted my teeth as I said," My lord." He released me immediately.

"Maybe you're even more stupid than I thought you were," he said snidely. "Now get out of my sight before I take action to what you _did_ call me."

I didn't have to be told that twice. Sarah led the way to my room, which wasn't much bigger than a bathroom. She gave me my list of duties for cleaning and everything I would have to know as a maid.

Working with the maids could be quite informing. I learned a lot about Nathan through conversation with them. I also learned that a few of the maids are, well, let's call them _friendly _with Nathan. His favorite was named Peyton. I hadn't found out much information about her, except that she was rude to all the other maids due to her good graces with Nathan.

"Haley," an older maid named Mary called. "Nathan wants to see you in his room. He said not to keep him waiting." Now what did he want?

Entering his room again gave me a nauseous feeling. I opened the door to find him sitting in his chair. He had obviously been waiting for me to come, for his eyes were on me within a moment's time.

"I need a bath tonight," he said. "I figured you'd like to help me."

"Can't you bathe yourself?" I asked. What kind of person asked someone to bathe them? Was he so useless he couldn't do it himself?

"I could, but I want you to do it," he replied. "Now see to it."

I grit my teeth and went to ready his water. Sarah had told me to just perform whatever duties he asked, and be respectful. How could I be respectful when I hated Nathan and starving from lack of time to eat dinner?

Sarah showed me the room where I would find the soap and towels, but I ran into Peyton on my way there. I could tell it was her instantly by her stunning beauty. Her ringlet blonde hair shone in the light, and her green eyes blazed with fire as she stared back at me.

"I know who you are," she spat. "You think you can just replace me. Nathan will tire of you and return to me like he always does. You're nothing but some whore."

"Take your filthy mouth and get out of my way!"

"You dare speak to me like that?" she said with a disbelieving look on her face.

"I speak as I please, considering I'm the one who's presently _favored_."

Her slap came as a surprise and was forceful enough to whip my face around.

"He won't stay with you long, bitch. He always comes back to me. Don't you forget that," she snarled as she walked away.

After I had gathered the supplies, I headed back to Nathan's room. When I got there, he was waiting by the tub, fully clothed. I started to look away from him and set up the supplies when his gaze narrowed in on my cheek.

He walked towards me and lifted my chin with his finger. "Who hit you?" he demanded.

"No one."

"Don't lie to me Haley. What did you do to make someone hit you?" So he just assumed it was my fault? Nice. I thought to tell him about what really happened, but it seemed unlikely that he's do anything to his precious Peyton. That hurt more than her slap for some reason.

So I lied and said," I tripped up the stairs. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Stupid girl. Don't you have any common sense? We've already wasted enough time, the water's cold. Undress me."

Even though I was expecting that, colored filled my cheeks anyway. He was towering over me with a dominant expression, and I quickly undressed him. I hated the stupid humorless smile he would get whenever I touched him and felt the shock through my body, and I hated my body for reacting that way.

He was almost undressed with nothing left but his boxers. "On your knees," he said. I dropped to my knees as my cheeks inflamed even more, if that was possible. "You're nice in this position—like a pet at my feet. Maybe I should have you serve me dinner at the table like this."

In front of everyone? "Please," I whispered in a groan. His hand came to my head and gently pushed it back. He looked at me for a few seconds before he replied.

"Will you obey me from now on?"

"Yes, I promise," but he didn't answer, leaving me with the worry of whether or not I would face another humiliation.

When he was completely undressed, he got in the tub and waited as I washed him. "Why doesn't your wife attend to this?"

"I don't have a wife, but I was to get married until you captured me. Now I can't seem to locate my bride, all because I was chained to a bed for your pleasure," he said in an annoyed voice.

"It was not my pleasure," I whispered.

"You better hope Brooke is found, or else you'll owe me even more than you already do."

"You might want to undress yourself as well. We wouldn't want you to get wet now, would we?" he said in a bored voice.

I slipped off my shirt with an annoyed sigh, quickly dipped it in a bucket of water, and placed it back on me all while he wasn't looking. I hoped he wouldn't be _too_ angry with my little defiance.

I knelt beside him and began to wash his chest when he finally looked at me. I held my breath, wondering if I would receive my first slap from him. Instead, I looked to find him with a genuine smile on his face. I looked at him in confusion, but that only served to make him burst into laughter.

What was the matter with him? I had meant to anger him, not amuse.

"Come and finish before the water gets cold," he said, his smile still firmly placed on his face. Did he have to look so handsome?

"I'm ready to be rinsed," he instructed when I was finished, but the water he was in was soapy, and the only water left was in a bucket. It was extremely cold.

"You might have to wait until-"

"Do it now."

"But, the water is-"

"Now, damn you!"

Well, if that's what he wanted, who was I to deny him? With much pleasure, I poured the cold water onto his head.

His lips pinched together as his body went rigid.

"I t-tried to warn you, m-my lord," I stuttered in fear.

"So you did," he said in a calm voice that was very relieving. "If I had not had soap dripping in my eyes, I might have let you explain."

"Are you blaming this on me?" I said in an irritated voice.

"Be quiet!" he shouted. "Help me dry off."

I did as I was told, which meant drying every inch of him. But my fascination with his manhood took over once again, and my pats to dry soon turned into caresses. He was quick to come alive from that.

"Are you happy about what you caused?" he asked.

"No!" I screamed.

"You always were before," he said in an oddly husky voice.

"I liked rape no more than you did," I said miserably. "I've told you countless times how sorry I am. When will your revenge stop?"

"When I am no longer annoyed to look at you. When I am satisfied you are fully punished. When I've quenched my thirst for every wrong that was done to me. When I lose interest, Haley, and not a moment sooner… Maybe never."

* * *

So this chapter was kinda long but hopefully everyone liked it! Reviews and comment would be very much appreciated;  
Thanks to everone who read this!

Love,

Sadie


	9. The Sky

Hey guys, it's Sadie again. All I have to say is WOW. Your reviews have been amazing and you have no idea how much they mean to me. It gets hard sometomes writing but when you have people who like it and tell you so, it makes it so much easier to continue. I just wanted to tell everyone how thankful I am to have you as readers. You're truly wonderful!

* * *

_So tired and half insane  
I'm fed a steady diet of novacaine  
But it's not enough to numb the pain  
But when the sky, the sky comes falling down  
And our burned up bodies reach into the ground  
There's voices from all around  
But we don't make a sound_

_So if this is the end  
I hope it goes as planned_

"The Sky" The Junior Varsity

Chapter 7

I lay on my bed uncomfortably—thanks to my scratchy night gown—as I thought about what had happened earlier that night with Nathan.

Lord Beastie had stirred unwelcomed feelings of desire in the pit of my stomach. I didn't understand those feelings. How could I want a man I was supposed to hate? It just didn't make sense. Yet every time I was near him, my blood stirred and his pull dragged me towards him.

He had been so angry at me for reminding him of all the reasons he wanted revenge. He'd contained himself well, but his expressive eyes were enough to make me tremble.

My legs had felt wooden as I approached him with the towel, and his cold voice hadn't helped either.

"On your knees again," he had commanded. "And don't miss anything. If I catch a chill, you will be held responsible."

I had forced myself to dry him slowly, but once again my allure to his manhood had taken over. I kept accidentally caressing him instead of drying.

Then he had snapped at me to get out. I had been surprised at first, but I left before he could rethink his order.

And now I lay on my bed, musing over of the day's events. Sleep was far from me, and I heard the pointed rumbling of my stomach telling me to eat.

I froze, however, when I heard the door creek open and saw a light coming from the hall. I knew who it was, but I was hoping he had the wrong room. He was most likely looking for Peyton, who was down the hall from me.

"Come," I heard him say. I didn't doubt he was speaking to me, only I didn't respond except for a shake of my head.

He put his hand out, repeating the single word, and I was overcome by the memories of that skillful hand running up and down my body. I shook my head violently. I did _not_ want pleasure from this man.

He had more words for my denial, saying them quietly for my ears only. "You are having the same difficulty sleeping as I am. Come now or I will carry you from here."

I thought about the scene it would cause, assuredly waking the others.

"You're consent does not matter anymore. Haven't you realized that yet?"

I continued unmoving, refusing to give in to his commands. My consent _did_ matter and he couldn't tell me otherwise. But he just stared at me with a lifted brow.

"Do you need assistance?" His nonchalance was enough to drive me insane.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I said coldly. "You've already had your revenge on me in that way. If you forced me again it wouldn't be like for like."

"Did I say it would be only like for like. You should know better after today. However I choose my retribution, it will be done." Then he shrugged with a humorless smile on his face. "So if I tell you to get out of your bed, you will obey. Is that clear?"

"Yes, but-"

"Yes what?"

"_My lord_," I snapped.

"You're a slow learner. You continue to display your stupidity."

"I am _not _stupid…my lord."

"You were stupid enough to take a child from me."

"Not stupid," I confessed, "just very wrong—but I had no choice."

"You're very fond of telling me you had no choice. Do you think you have a choice in this?"

"Then you'll have to chain me again," I said. "I will never come willingly to your bed."

His hand reached out and made a hot trail down my side as he whispered in my ear," You think I want you willing. No, I want your hate. I want you to fight the whole way, and when you surrender, I want your shame."

I visibly paled at his words and was about to make a comment when a loud rumble broke the silence. His eyes went straight to the little offender as my cheeks turned pink.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"This morning."

"Why? You had plenty of time-"

"Not before your bath, I didn't. And after I just wanted to go to my room—and lick my wounds."

"You won't blame me for your missed meal. I don't care if you starve yourself, but you will not harm my child. The doctor confirmed that you are indeed pregnant, and you need to eat for the both of you. You barely have any meat on your bones to begin with. If you miss another meal, I will beat you."

I was beginning to wonder if he would ever carry out that threat. He said it too often for it to produce fear anymore.

"I'm going back to bed," I stated.

"You're coming with me, and that's final." His humorless smile returned once again as he slowly stalked towards me. I stepped back unconsciously.

"You're not thinking to run away from me, are you?" he taunted.

My chin went up as I said," Why not? You're going to punish me anyways?" And I'm quicker than you, you overgrown ruffian, I thought.

Before he had time to step towards me, I bolted past him and into the hall. I raced down the stairs as I heard him cursing behind me. I came to a skidding halt when I saw a man was blocking my way. He was not older than me, but a good deal taller.

I was lifted off the floor from behind as I heard Nathan command," Go and wake the cook, Brian." When the boy had left, his voice turned soft and frightening as he whispered in my ear," If you hadn't earned your punishment before, you did now—but first you'll eat."

* * *

Okay so I know I left ya'll hanging but if I get good reviews I might be able to update either tonight or tomorrow, depending on how much time I have. Next chapter will pick up right where this last one left off!

Love,

Sadie


	10. AN important

Hey everyone, it's Sadie. I have an important question for you guys and it has to be answered as soon as possible.

I'm writing the next chapter right now and I wanted to know if you guys want to keep the story in Haley P.O.V. or do you want it in Nathan and Haley's.

I thought it would be interesting to show you guys what's going on in Nathan's head, but I didn't know if that's what everyone wanted.

I will write however the majority wants, but please reply as soon as you can so that I know how to write it. I'm trying to have the next chapter up by tonight for you guys.

Love,

Sadie


	11. Waiting for us to Fall

Okay so I've decided to do a chapter with BOTH of their P.O.V.'s just to change it up a bit, but next chapter will switch back to Haley's unless people want it otherwise. The replies I got were GREAT, and thank you to ever one who wrote one and/or read the story!

* * *

_Let's go down now into  
the darkness of your thoughts.  
Hurry up now,we're waiting for us to fall.  
I fall to pieces, now a broken mirror in your life._

_The silence in black and white falling forward as she walks toward the light.  
I know I'm outside of your window with my radio._

"Nikki FM" by Hawthorne Heights

Chapter 8

Haley was still cradled in Nathan's arms as they walked through the creepy kitchen. Each time she moved, Nathan thought she was trying to escape and tightened his arms. She had felt so soft in his arms; he hadn't wanted to let her go.

When he finally set her down, she stared at the tempting food. There was a loaf of bread, mashed potatoes, green beans, and… chopped liver.

"Eat," Nathan said.

"This is too much food," Haley said eyeing the liver. It looked absolutely repulsive. "Why don't you take the liver away, and it will be just enough."

"Liver is good for you," Nathan said.

"But I don't like liver," Haley said, trying to avoid eating the nasty food.

"You don't feed only yourself," Nathan shot back. Why was she making this so difficult? She needed to eat so she could be healthy.

That reminder reddened Haley's face, especially since there were two other men in the room. Now her pregnancy was likely to become information known to everyone.

_That_ reminder had Haley glaring at him. "The baby _and_ I do not like liver, nor will _we_ eat it."

He stared at her for a moment before he replied in a grouchy tone, "Fine," then he turned to the cook, " but she should have wine to sooth her. Go get the bottle that I got sent from Tures." If she wouldn't eat the liver, he would find something that would insure her good health.

The cook stiffened, as did Haley, when he said,"I'll have to wake the butler to get the key."

"Then do it," Nathan said. The butler could be awakened. Haley needed this—No! The baby needed this. What are you thinking Nathan? You don't care about that criminal.

"It's not necessary. Really, I can't even drink the wine right now," Haley lied. "It will make me ill."

The cook looked hopefully towards Nathan, searching for confirmation, but Nathan just frowned at Haley.

"It's strange that you will only deny things that will inconvenience others," Nathan said, the thought oddly making Nathan feel soft towards her.

"That's not true," Haley bit back. He needed to shut his damn mouth.

"Really," Nathan said doubtfully, and then added a cold edge when he said," And if you ever contradict my orders again, you'll be beaten. If the chef would have obeyed you instead of me, he would have been fired."

Hearing that, the cook ran upstairs to go and wake the butler.

"You are disgusting in your spite," Haley seethed. "What are you going to do with that wine? I'm not going to drink it."

"Then I'll have it delivered to my room for my use—just as you'll be delivered when you're finished eating," Nathan said, looking forward to what the night would bring. "Brian?"

"Yes, sir, as soon as she's finished eating," he said.

Nathan stuck his finger under Haley's chin, her mouth chewing the food vigorously. "Don't stuff yourself—and don't be too long or else I'll have to come check on you, and you wouldn't want that."

When he left, Haley began to feel the anxiety in her stomach. He was going to rape her again. He pretty much guaranteed he would.

"You had better hurry, lady," Brian said. "He doesn't have a very high patience level."

"Do I look like I care?" Haley asked. "Either way I'm going to have to deal with his anger."

"You're a very unappreciative woman," Brian chided. "Not being grateful for the generosity Nathan has shown."

Haley almost choked on her food as she looked up at him before she spat, "What generosity?"

"He fed you after the kitchen had been closed. He's never done that before. Nobody would dare even if they were starving."

"He's feeding his child, not me," Haley scoffed. "You don't know anything. The man hates me."

"He hates? When he spent hours deciding whether or not to wake you, even though his need was great? He even carried you so you wouldn't catch a cold with your bare feet."

He came to me for his revenge, Haley thought. But why had he waited so long? Why hadn't he just come and gotten me?

"Does it not matter that I don't want his attention?" Haley asked.

"As I said before, you are unappreciative," Brian replied.

"Aren't you supposed to take me to him? I'm finished," Haley said. "It was excellent," Haley said the cook. "Thank you very much."

Before she could say anything, she was once again picked up from the ground. "Put me down, you lout. I am perfectly capable of walking by myself."

"Unappreciative," he mumbled, heading towards Nathan's room.

Haley started to kick and claw, causing Brian to drop her. It hurt her backside just a smidge, but Brian was the one injured.

"What's going on here?" asked Nathan's voice came from the doorway as he noticed Brian wheezing and clutching his face. Good god, he looked pathetic. Haley was looking strangely pleased with herself. What had she done? "What's wrong with Brian?"

"He thought to carry me as you had earlier, but found out that he needs to grow a bit more if he wants to force women to do things."

"So my new maid has claws?" Nathan said, his frustration building up. "I'll see to plucking them. Go inside now, Haley."

"I will not accept your punishments, Nath-"but Nathan proceeded to pick her up and carry her to his room. When they were inside and the door was closed, Nathan threw Haley on the bed.

Then he lowered himself on her slowly, making sure she could not budge under his weight. Her soft body was calling to him, waiting for him to work his magic, and he would. Oh, how he would, thought Nathan.

"Your willingness doesn't matter, you see?" he taunted, wanting to provoke her.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is heartily returned, more so, even," Nathan said, wearing a cruel smile.

Haley suddenly felt like crying, and tears gathered in her eyes, brightening them like brown jewels.

Nathan noticed and studied them thoughtfully, not particularly liking the change he saw in her, which, in turn, made him annoyed. She was supposed to be angry, not upset. "You're not thinking to make this easy on me? Where is the fight you promised?"

"You take too much pleasure in my hate, so why should I let you revel in it?" Haley said. "I prefer not to give it to you at all."

"Selfish girl," Nathan said, although there was suddenly real humor in his eyes. She could be quite enjoyable at times. "So you think to just stay there like a dead person and I'll grow tired of you?"

"Now that you mention it…" Haley trailed, confused about the weird mood he seemed to be in.

He laughed, perplexing her, and laughed even more when he saw her confusion. Then his hand came to her cheek, so gentle, and he rubbed it in a tantalizing fashion over her full lower lip.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, though it seemed to be more a question to him than Haley.

"Let me go."

"Never that," Nathan said quietly, feeling a slight ache in his heart at the thought. What was _wrong_ with him? His eyes dropped to her lips. "Are you a virgin here, too, as you were in other areas?"

He had warmth to his eyes now, and a smile that made his handsome face light up. His lips came onto hers gently.

Haley had seen it coming, but she hadn't been prepared for the sensations she would feel. His tongue licked at her lips, sending chills coursing through Haley's body. His tongue slipped through her teeth to caress her own, and heat went straight to Haley's core.

Haley had never been kissed before, yet she somehow knew that Nathan's was better than most.

"Just as I suspected, another virgin territory," Nathan said, peculiarly happy that no other man had been with her. "Were you locked away or something before I found you?"

Haley couldn't seem to find a defense against the feelings he was causing, so she did the one thing she could.

"You didn't find me, "Haley said. "You were found _for_ me. Don't ever forget that. Remember that this isn't what you really want. Let me go, Nathan."

He answered her with another kiss, except this time, the kiss was not gentle or calming, it was angry and hard.

He was furious with her, as she had hoped he would be, but the result was not what she had planned. She hadn't figured that out until Nathan had whispered, "Beg me," and she had reached a point of such frustration that she did just that.

* * *

Okay so I know this chapter was long but hopefully it was good! Everyone who read this chapter and my story, you already know how much I appreciate you guys, even if you don't reply.

Don't forget to mention if you want the next chapter to be in both again or if you want it back to Haley's P.O.V. It's fun for me either way, so it's up to you guys to decide!

Love,

Sadie


	12. Chemicals React

Okay so I'm here with the next chapter! Once again, I'm blown away by the reviews I got. I seriously have the best readers EVER!! Haha. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter.

PS: Since most people said they liked it in both P.O.V.'s, I've decided to do it like that. I love you guys!!

* * *

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

"Chemicals React" Ally and AJ

Chapter 9

Nathan was in a puzzled state of satiation and agitation. Neither feeling sat well with him, but neither would leave him alone. He didn't understand these complex thoughts that were starting to form. Haley was his _enemy_; she had stolen his own flesh from him. So why could he not bring himself to hate her anymore?

He still meant to shame her and make her pay, but he had also learned tonight that he too would have to pay. How could he possibly think that Haley and he could be intimate and not feel more? Even when they had both found satisfaction, Nathan still wanted to burry himself further inside of her. It didn't make sense, yet she had continued to prey on his mind—and body.

That should have enraged Nathan, the desire that she could evoke from him. It infuriated him, the lack of control he had over himself when he was with her. He_ had_ in fact debated for a long while whether or not to go to her tonight. But when he realized he wouldn't be able to sleep without relieving himself with her at least once, he lost the fight.

He leaned over to look at her now. She was pretending to be asleep, most likely hoping to avoid further attention from him. Nathan smiled to himself. He hadn't expected to find her so amusing. 'Tis the truth, her blatant attempts to defy him had been ridiculously funny. Most of the time she was too afraid to step out of line, but when her true anger showed, Nathan found that he liked that a lot better than her fear, which didn't make sense.

Her skirt was hiked above her hips, and Nathan brought his hand to rest on her bare side. She visibly stiffened, but had yet to open her eyes. The urge to touch more of her, though, had caught Nathan by surprise, once again exasperating him.

"Go now, Haley. My use of you is done, and I've suffered too many nights on the floor while you slept in this bed."

"I'm overcome with sympathy," Haley retorted dryly as she rolled off the bed and hurriedly pulled her skirts down. Her sarcasm didn't amuse Nathan.

"Remember my soft bed when you're on the floor tonight," Nathan called after her.

"Your bed's already been forgotten—and I much prefer the cold floor anyways."

"You've such an attitude for someone who was begging me to take her just an hour ago," Nathan said arrogantly.

That reminder reddened Haley's cheeks. Good. That would teach the little nymph to be wiser in her taunts. Then Nathan noticed her bare feet.

"Get back here, Haley." Her face went white, making him snap," I don't feel like carrying you all the way back to your room just because you forgot to bring your shoes."

"_Forgot_? When would I have had time to get them?" Haley snapped. "When you were bullying me into coming? You woke me in the middle of the night and I-"

"Enough," Nathan said. "You weren't even sleeping. Regardless, I won't have you catching a cold, so you'll sleep here, and I'll have someone get your shoes in the morning."

"I won't get sick, I promise," Haley begged for the second time tonight. She knew she sounded pathetic, but she couldn't help it. Sleeping in the same bed was a personal act, and she wasn't sure how to handle that.

"Are you arguing with me, Haley?" Nathan asked in a hard voice.

Haley lowered her head. "No," she said so quietly, Nathan barely heard her.

"Then get back in this bed right now."

She slowly walked to the bed, and by the time she reached it Nathan was annoyed enough to add, "Remove the dress. If I happen to roll next to you in my sleep, I don't want to be chafed."

Haley's head snapped up and she showed him her fury. She yanked the dress over her head, glaring at him the whole time. The display only served to amuse Nathan, though. The redness of her skin was what annoyed Nathan.

Damned delicate skin. Nathan had just made one exception by letting her stay in his bed, he was not about to make another. Yet he made a mental note to remind Sarah to get a softer linen dress. He needed to stop doing that, or Haley would start to believe he didn't dislike her as much as he said.

Just to aggravate her, he let his eyes roam up and down her body. "It's pleasing—teaching you your place."

"Which is beneath your feet?" Haley snapped. Her eyes looked on lustfully at his neck as her hands itched to wrap around it. She was so close, if she could just-

Nathan began removing his own clothes. "If I wish it. Now get under the covers; I don't want to hear another word from you tonight." Or see any more of that delectable body.

Haley quickly did as she was told, but when he joined her a few minutes later and snaked his arm around her she cried, "I can't bear your touch anymore tonight. I'll go crazy."

Nathan was tempted to prove her wrong, but instead he said, "Be quiet. I'm too tired to force you—no matter how much you would beg me." Perversely, he tightened his arm around her waist and drew her body into the curve of his.

"I won't be able to sleep like this," Haley bit out.

"You had better hope I can, or it won't matter how tired I am." She became so still she barely breathed.

Nathan laughed and hugged her closer to him. "If I want you again, your silly antics won't defer me, so go to sleep before I change my mind."

Haley said nothing to that. Nathan was tired, but he wasn't tired enough to not appreciate her warm body pressed into his. Her softness was comforting, and he found he could get used to it if he wasn't careful.

* * *

I know this chapter was kind of short but I'll try to make the next one long. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for readng!!

Love,

Sadie


	13. Change of Heart

Hey guys! I know it's been a few days and I'm sooo sorry. I've just had classes and guy problems and alot of drama in my life lately but I did want to update. Thanks for all the amazing reviews!! I love you guys!

* * *

_Love in, love out,  
Find the feeling  
Scream in, scream out,  
Time for healing  
You feel the moments gone too soon,  
Youre watching clouds come over you._

_Torn in two,  
You close your eyes for some place new,  
Torn in two_

"Just the Way I'm Feeling" Feeder

Chapter 10

God was merciful the next morning when Haley woke up: Nathan wasn't there. She didn't know how to face Nathan after last night. At one point during the night, she had woken up to find him staring at her, tenderly stroking her cheek with a strange look in his eyes. When she had sleepily asked what he was doing, he had gruffly replied that she go back to sleep.

Haley groaned as those memories assailed her; she didn't want to think about that. She hid her face in the pillow and tried to block out any and all thoughts of Nathan.

"Unbury yourself, Haley, and put these on," Nathan's strong voice came. What happened to being alone? I guess God wasn't merciful after all.

Haley looked up to find him frowning at her, not that it was unusual for him to frown. It was probably the one thing he was good at.

"You think you can just lie around in bed all day simply because of what happened last night?" he continued. "No, your duties don't change and you are still a maid. I have already eaten, so once you have, you will get to your chores."

He left before she could say anything scathing. As if she wanted to laze around all day in _his_ bed. Haley got up and glanced at the clothes on the bed. Her confusion increased.

She didn't understand why she had been given new, softer undergarments to protect her skin. She would still look like a maid in her dress, but her skin wouldn't be chafed.

The cruel man refused to let her go hungry and refused to let her get chilled. Now he was refusing to let her skin get abraded even though he was the very one who gave her the clothes in the first place. The man was cruel—but maybe not to the core. She would never understand him.

Haley dressed quickly, sighing in pleasure when the silky linen rubbed against her irritated skin. This was most definitely a nice change.

When Haley went into the hall, almost everybody was staring at her. They were whispering and in awe. Haley overheard one conversation.

"She passed the whole night in his room," a girl had said.

"Peyton never passed the whole night with him," another said.

"Yeah well that's because Peyton is hardly pleasant company with her snooty attitude," replied the girl. Haley couldn't help but snicker at that, and maybe feel a little _sentimental_? Uggh, here she went again.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Haley was done her cleaning for the day, she climbed upstairs for the laundry room. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar voice.

"It's about time you came along," said an unmistakably affectionate voice.

"Kelly!"

"Yes, I spent the whole morning waiting for you to come up here, girl. You'd think I would have seen you sooner."

But Haley was too busy squeezing her to death. "How did you get here? Has Nathan done anything to you? I'm so happy to see you, I can barely speak!"

"I can tell," Kelly said dryly, but still held tenderness in her voice. "I missed you too, my girl."

We hugged once more, tears still in our eyes. It felt so good to have someone here that loved me, someone who cared for me. It was comforting.

"To answer your questions, I sought Nathan out," she said, surprising me. "I knew he had you, so I found him and begged to work here. I told him I'd do anything, and unfortunately that meant not speaking to you. He's been nothing but kind to me, though. I want to know what's happened to you."

"Like for like," I said bitterly. "It has been horrible, Kelly. I've had to…with him and he's made me…ugh he's terrible."

"So you mean to say you haven't enjoyed any of it?" Kelly questioned. Was she absolutely absurd?

"Of course I haven't enjoyed any of it," I screamed. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, my dear, you said like for like," she explained. "Did you not receive the same pleasure he was forced to have?"

My cheeks pinkened at that. I couldn't make myself deny that truth. I had indeed found pleasure, but it was unwanted, so it didn't count, did it?

"I can see that you have," Kelly said knowingly. "It's understandable, of course, I mean he is a very handsome man, and he—"

"He's cruel," I screamed. "He-he's…he's arrogant for one thing. Controlling, mean, perverse, menacing, repluls-"

"He's been through a lot," Kelly interrupted.

"Is that supposed to be an excuse?" I asked. "What _hardships_ has he been through?"

"Well, for starters, his mom committed suicide when he was only twelve," Kelly said as I gasped in shock. "You've already met his father, who's cruel and sadistic. He abused Nathan both verbally and physically growing up. Is it any wonder the boy might have problems?"

I had no idea. I had no idea what terrible obstacles Nathan must have gone through. Dear lord, his mother committing suicide at such a young age and having to live with Dan. Just his name gave me shivers. Lord only knew the things Nathan went through from that monster.

"Do you feel even a little compassion for the man now?" Kelly asked. How was I supposed to answer that about the man I thought I hated?

"Maybe," I mumbled, "but that doesn't change anything. He's still a beast in my eyes."

And oh how I wished that was true.

* * *

Okay so I know it wasn't that long and it didn't have alot of naley, BUT I will update the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow depending on the reviews and if I have time to write it.

Next Chapter: We meet Lucas Roe and we just might get to see a jealous Nathan.

Love,

Sadie


	14. Post Blue

I'm so sorry I didn't update last night. I got home really late and tried to write the next chapter but I fell asleep. hehe. Then this morning I had a class, but I just finished the chapter so Enjoy!!

PS: The reviews were AWESOME! They mean so much to me you guys don't even understand. I love each and every one of you, even if you don't reply, thanks for reading!!

* * *

_It's in the water baby,  
It's in the pills that pick you up,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's in the special way we fuck,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's in your family tree,  
It's in the water baby,  
It's between you and me._

_Bite the hand that feeds,  
Tap the vein that bleeds  
Down on my bended knees.._

_I'd break the back of love for you_

"Post Blue" Placebo

Chapter 11

"Welcome Lucas," Nathan said with a huge smile on his face as he gave his old friend a bear hug. God, he had missed him. "It's been such a long time."

"It's probably because you crack my ribs every time I see you," Lucas grunted.

"Big Baby," Nathan shot back, but he did release his hold on Lucas.

Lucas Roe had been Nathan's childhood friend. His mom Karen and dad Keith had been like parents to him. Whenever Nathan had been with them, he had felt like he belonged, like people cared for him.

"Come and sit down," Nathan said as he led him towards the dining table. "So how have you been?"

"Ah, pretty good," he said. "My mom and Keith have saved up enough money to buy the dream home they've always wanted."

"That's great, Luke," Nathan said, truly happy for them.

"So what have you been up to?" Lucas asked, but Nathan didn't hear him.

Haley had entered the hall and the sight of the honey haired girl sent all thoughts of Lucas from his mind. She didn't look his way, but his eyes followed her all the way up the stairs. Memories of the night before evaded his mind and made him stir uncomfortably in his chair.

"What?" he asked when he noticed Lucas staring at him.

"I asked you what you've been up to, but you seemed distracted," Lucas repeated.

But Nathan was not looking at him, and all he said was, "What?"

"Nathan. What's wrong with you? Why are you so distracted?" Lucas asked.

Haley had entered the hall again with a tray of refreshments. _She_ is what was wrong with him. He couldn't look at her and not be reminded of their nights together. Those memoirs shot strait to his loins. His fury clashed with his feelings, and it was getting harder for fury to win the battle.

"Do you need any refreshments, my lord?" Haley asked in a sweet voice. Good god, he wanted to take her right there. This overwhelming desire annoyed him.

"No," Nathan snapped. "Go and ready a room for my guest." She left.

"I see I no longer need my last question answered," Lucas said knowingly. "Is she the girl you've kept locked away?"

Nathan looked at him in surprise, "How did you know about that?"

"I came here over a week ago expecting to meet your bride, instead I heard the gossip from your maids about some girl you had locked in a room for three weeks," Lucas said. "What did she do?"

"I don't want to talk about her crime," Nathan said. "Suffice to say, she's lucky I didn't kill her."

Lucas only stared at Nathan for a few moments before he said, "It must have been awful indeed."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

No sooner did Haley leave the laundry room did Peyton show up. She was wearing a little smile that warned Haley was not going to like what she had to say.

"Go to the guest room, maid," she commanded. "You're to assist Lucas in his bath and anything else he might need."

"Did Sarah send this order?" I questioned.

"No, Nathan did," she smirked. "And you had better hurry. Lucas is already waiting in his room. Remember that he is a good friend of Nathan's and you wouldn't want to displease him."

A couple of women snickered as Haley headed for the room. She was angry at Nathan for the new humiliation he was forcing upon her, but even angrier at herself for starting to believe that he was different.

When Haley walked through the door, Lucas looked at her in surprise.

"_You_ are to assist me, Haley?" he said.

Haley? So he knew my name. Nathan must have told him about me. Damn that stupid jerk and his revenge.

Haley gritted her teeth and said, "I was ordered hear by Nathan."

"I wouldn't have thought—"Lucas looked down with a slight flush, "I'm grateful."

That kind reply softened her a little. At least this guy was a gentleman, unlike some people. Haley stepped forward to remove his shirt, slightly nervous.

"Did you travel far to get here?" Haley asked as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"No, just a few hours."

"I was told you are good friends with Nathan. How do you two know each other?"

"Well, we grew up together. He is sort of like my brother, in a way."

"So you knew him before he turned into an—"but I stopped myself, "Unkind man?" The words made Lucas burst into laughter. I had now moved on to his pants, and we were standing inches away from each other.

"You don't know him well enough, Haley, if you call him unkind. Most women call him terrifying."

Haley laughed, truly enjoying their conversation. "Well, he is a bit terrifying also."

He laughed again as she pulled down his pants.

"What's going on here?" a voice growled from the doorway.

Haley gasped as she turned to see Nathan standing there with his fists clenched. Her words earlier were proven false, for he looked more than a bit terrifying.

"You ordered me here, my lord," I gulped, but that only made him angrier.

"No, I didn't," he bit out. "You know your duties. If they change, I will tell you so myself. Now get to my room now."

Haley was so confused and angry, she didn't reply. Instead, she headed straight to his room and waited for him. She hadn't even gotten half way to his room before she was shoved up against a wall.

"Explain to me why I shouldn't beat you for not being where you were supposed to," Nathan's furious voice hissed in my ear. His body was pressed into mine and I could literally feel him shaking.

"You ordered me there, my lord."

"I did _not_. If you lie to me again, I won't order you beaten, I'll do it myself."

Haley swallowed at that threat. The man was simply too angry, and he was beginning to frighten her.

"I don't know what else to tell you. I was told to assist Lucas with what was needed, and it was by your order."

"_Who_ told you that?"

"Peyton."

"She wouldn't dare."

"A bunch of maids heard her, you can ask them. She said to please your friend in any way required," Haley winced as his hands dug into her arms more. "I swear, ask the other maids, they—"Haley paused, her stomach turning with dread. "Unless Peyton has told them to lie. The other maids do follow her lead and—"

"Did he touch you?" he asked in a strained voice. His eyes were wild.

Haley blinked at the change of subject, which didn't serve to help her mood.

"Would it matter if he did? You've said yourself that I have little choice as a maid."

"You have no choice in what _I_ do, but no one else is to touch you."

As if to prove himself, his hand went to the back of her head and slammed his mouth onto hers. It was an angry kiss, filled with heat and passion. His tongue didn't beg for entrance, it pushed through unwelcomed.

The kiss was possessive. She didn't like it. She didn't like how it sent fire in between her thighs.

He ended the kiss with a crazed look in his eyes as he asked, "Would you have _pleased_ him had he asked?"

"Maybe," I replied, and his eyes turned black. "It's not like I would have had a choice. He was twice my size, and I couldn't have fought him off. What's to stop other men from forcing themselves upon me?"

"My interest in you has been noted. No man here would dare touch you. You'll find yourself only bedded by me—but then again, you're starting not to mind that much. You barely even protest anymore before you give in."

She knocked his hand away, which had begun to caress her cheek. "I hate it, almost as much as I hate you."

That only made him laugh, so she pushed away and ran down the stairs. He didn't follow her, which she was grateful for. He was so insufferable and arrogant she could barely stand it. She had accepted it as her punishment, but she had been punished far more than he had. She was going to have her child taken away from her. If Kelly's suggestions about trying to sway Nathan's affections were right, she would give them a try.

* * *

Okay so that was chapter 11. Please review and tell me what you guys think!!

Love,

Sadie


	15. Think Twice

I'm back guys!! I know its been a while and I'm really sorry. The reviews were amazing, however, and I wasn't going to update again, but when I saw how much wanted the next chapter, I decided to write it just now. I hope ya'll enjoy it!!

A/N: Again, this story is by Johanna Lindsey and some of the lines in the story are from her book. I just wanted to remind everyone of that and make sure some of the credit went to her. While alot of the story is from me, the plot, events, and some lines are from Johanna Lindsey.

* * *

_Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn.  
Think twice before you touch my girl.  
Come around, come around,  
No more._

"Think Twice" Eve 6

Chapter 12

Nathan hadn't noticed how many of his men had watched Haley, but every time she entered the hall, their eyes went straight to her.

Nathan didn't like that. Haley was his, and the men needed to know that. He decided to have a talk with them later about this issue.

Jealousy had poured through him like no other, just as it had when he found Haley with Lucas. It was incomprehensible, the rush of pure fury he had felt at the sight of Haley undressing Lucas.

Nathan sat there, drinking his wine thirstily so that it could be filled up again. _She_ should have come to refill it the second he was done. Where the hell was she?

"You know, you could try to be a little more stealth at hiding your feelings, "Lucas said from his spot across Nathan. "Especially if you don't want her to know about them. It's bad enough everyone else can see it; just think what would happen if she—"

"Will you shut up," Nathan growled. He still wasn't particularly happy with his friend, even though he knew the 'situation' wasn't Lucas' fault.

Lucas just laughed as Haley walked towards the table.

"What do you have, my lord?" Haley said with a smile as she lowered a tray of food and picked up his glass.

"Why are you smiling?" Nathan asked irritably.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Haley said. "What do you prefer? A frown? Scowl? Maybe fear? All you have to do is ask."

Nathan just glared at her as she walked off with his empty cup.

"So you heard yet?"

Haley jumped at Sarah's voice. "Heard what?"

"The queen bitch Peyton got fired. I don't know how you did it, but I want to sincerely thank you. I don't think there's a soul here that misses her, besides her loyal side kick Brenda, but she's nothing without Peyton now."

Haley stared at her incredulously. This hadn't been her plan, but it was a pleasant surprise. "He actually sent her away?"

Sarah just nodded with a merry look on her face.

Haley headed back for the dining hall, pondering why Nathan had sent Peyton away. It couldn't possibly have been because of herself. No, Nathan just did it to showcase his power.

"Do you want anything else, my lord?" Haley asked when she was in front of the table.

Haley was surprised to see desire flash in Nathan's eyes at the innocent question. She hadn't meant it as a provocative question, but to her astonishment, he grinned.

"Come here, Haley, and I'll see if I want anything else."

Lucas started laughing as Haley's cheek flamed a brilliant shade of red. She walked to Nathan chair, but found herself pulled into his lap.

"Why don't you give me some options," Nathan teased. "What do you think I want?"

Haley reached for the nearest platter to select an item when she felt Nathan's hand slide up her leg and between her thighs. Haley immediately jumped back as she heard Nathan's chuckle.

"You don't think I want anything, then?" Nathan whispered.

Haley reached forward again to grab his drink. Nathan's other hand fumbled through her skirts until he touched her bare thigh, and Haley felt the sudden rush of desire. She was terrified of what would happen if other people saw this.

Putting her pride aside, she leaned her face into his neck and whispered, "Please."

"I do like that word from your lips," Nathan smiled. "But how else do I know you won't just go off with another man to 'please' him. I need to teach you and the other men a lesson."

"Don't, I beg you," Haley said in his ear. She softened her voice to a husky tone as she promised, "I want you. _Only_ you."

Haley felt the shiver that surged through him just as he pushed her off his lap. She immediately noted the lust in his eyes as she straightened herself, and when their eyes met, she felt the promise of his heat course in her veins.

"Have dinner, and then go to my room, Haley."

"Do you want a bath, my lord?" Haley asked.

"I want to find you in my bed and see how true your words are."

* * *

So I know this chapter was short but I wanted to update for you guys! Please review, and ILY all of you readers

Love,

Sadie


	16. Realize

So I decided to update again today because the reviews were so amazing!! Someone asked if I was not going to continue this story, and the answer is that I definately am. I just wasn't going to update the chapter yesterday, but I will finish this story. Sorry about the confusion!!

* * *

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
Take time to realize,  
That I am on your side  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you,  
No it's never gonna be that simple  
No I can't spell it out for you_

"Realize" Colbie Caillat

Chapter 13

Haley's stomach was in knots as she walked slowly to Nathan's room. She hadn't meant for it to turn into this, she just wanted to placate him, although she couldn't help but think how true her words really were.

_I'm glad it was you_, Haley remembered the very words she told Nathan the first night she raped him. When she thought about it, she couldn't imagine having to go through this with any other person besides Nathan.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Haley's thoughts were interrupted. She looked up to see Brenda, Peyton's friend, staring at her with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You know, I bet you think you're so clever, getting Peyton fired and all," Brenda sneered. "That was your goal, wasn't it?"

"I didn't get Peyton fired," Haley said calmly. "She did that all by herself."

Brenda huffed as she said," You better watch your back."

"Is that a threat?" Haley asked through narrowed eyes.

"Hmm, call it a friendly warning," Brenda smiled as she walked away and left Haley to her thoughts.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Haley's mind was racing as she reached the door of Nathan's room. She gathered herself before she entered.

Haley opened the door and looked at the bed. There was no way she was going to lay on that and wait for Nathan.

No sooner had she thought that, the door slammed behind her. He must have followed her when she passed in the dining hall on the way to his room.

"Come here, Haley," Nathan said. He was leaning against the fireplace, the flames lighting up his handsome features.

Haley obeyed immediately and stood right in front of him. His eyes were so intense, burning with desire and promise.

"So you want me?"

"Yes," Haley answered slowly.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I want a man so attractive?" Haley asked, trying to get off of the subject a little.

"Because I have control over what you do. I have the power to make you do what I want," Nathan said, his eyes showing his doubt of her.

"That's true," Haley bit out. "You do have control over me. Maybe I should be reminded and you could send me to my room."

She stormed for the door, angry at her stupidity, but she was grabbed by the arm and yanked against his chest. His mouth was on hers' seconds later, showing her just how much power he had over her.

He was making her feel hot, and passion was boiling within her. She clung to him as his mouth slanted over hers' again and again, his relentless tongue driving her crazy.

She nearly collapsed when he let her go. Nathan moved away from her to sit on the bed, and stared at her with an incomprehensible expression.

"You still say you want me?"

Haley didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth, she did want him, but she was afraid he would use that against her. It was okay that she had finally admitted it to herself that she wanted him, but if he had that knowledge, things could get dangerous.

"Have you decided yet?" Nathan's irritated voice came.

"Yes," Haley said faintly. "I still want you, my lord."

His eyes told her he wanted her to show him. Haley had expected that, and she walked to the bed. Slipping off her dress, she was left only in her bra, underwear and shoes. She lifted her foot onto the bed next to Nathan's thigh.

Nathan groaned. His arm snaked out and pulled her forward so that she was straddling him. His face pressed into her breasts as she arched her back, and her arms encircled his head.

He stayed that way for some minutes. It was such a passionate embrace, and Haley felt the tenderness of it all the way in her core.

Nathan titled his head back and ordered, "Kiss me."

She placed her hands on either side of his cheeks and gently brought her lips onto his. The kiss was void of passion and heat, instead replaced by affection and innocence.

When Nathan started to partake, however, the kiss turned on fire. His tongue nudged her lips open, tasting the insides of her sweet mouth. For the first time, Haley was kissing him back with just as much ardor. Nathan was overwhelmed by desire at Haley's aggressive side.

Nathan dropped back on the bed, Haley's body still straddling him as she slowly started to move herself against him. Nathan moaned as she cuddled his hardness, and his hands laced through her hair wildly as he brought her face to his for another kiss.

Nathan flipped them over so that he was on top, and his hands were frantic as he removed her bra. When she was finally free, his hand brushed against her nipple until she was begging for more. Then his mouth came onto her ever so softly, making her scream.

As his mouth was giving her immense pleasure, his wandering hands were headed for a totally different area. When they reached the desired spot, his hand slipped through her underwear and lightly stroked her. Back and forth until his finger slipped inside of the moist opening.

Haley started to move restlessly as his finger worked inside her, and she grabbed Nathan's face for a distractive kiss when he entered a second one. Her breath was coming in hard gasps as Nathan's head moved to her neck and started to suck. His tongue poked out and Nathan blew on the little wet spot, giving her chills.

Haley searched for Nathan's member when he was fully naked. Hesitantly, she took him into her hands and squeezed him. Nathan's breath hissed as he told her exactly how to stroke him. Nathan was so hard he could barely breathe, and when her fingers reached the tip of his cock, Nathan had enough.

"Haley, baby, "Nathan's husky voice came. "You have to stop, or else I won't be able to control myself."

Oddly, Haley liked that fact. She continued to ignore him, pumping her hands up and down him until he was so wild his discipline deserted him. He threw her down in blind passion and entered her without thinking.

Neither moved as they took in the full pleasure of being inside one another. Their eyes met and Haley felt tears fill her eyes at the tenderness of his gaze. His lips slowly came down onto hers' as he gently took her lower lip into his mouth.

Haley flicked her hips upward, the sweet friction causing Nathan to moan. His hips started to grind in a steady rhythm against her as they were both over come with new waves of pleasure.

Nathan's head fell to her neck with an unsteady breath, and they were both so close to coming. Haley felt the build up inside her and she knew she couldn't hold out much longer.

When they were both taken over by raptures of bliss, they screamed in unison each others' names. Nathan collapsed on top of her as their sweaty bodies lay entangled.

Haley's eyes drifted closed in exhaustion, and when Nathan was sure she was asleep, he whispered, "I love you."

* * *

Okay guys so please review and let me know what you think!! ILY

Love,

Sadie


	17. Places You Have Come To Fear The Most

Hey friends, I know it's been a while but in a few days my classes will be over and then I'll be able to work on this story alot more. I just wrote this next chapter a few minutes ago, which is kinda short, but it's all I had time for. But first let me say thanks to all my lovely readers. Without you guys I wouldn't be able to write.

* * *

_This is one time  
That you can't fake  
It hard enough to please  
Everyone or anyone at all.  
And the grave that  
You refuse to leave  
The refuge that  
You've built to flee  
The places that  
You have come to fear the most._

"The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most" Dashboard Confessional

Chapter 14

Haley woke up to feel the warm sun beaming down on her face. Whoever had left the shades open was going to be sorry they did; then she remembered where she was. She didn't dare look up at the man she knew was staring at her when she asked, "Why didn't you wake me? Did you forget about my duties?"

"Did _you _forget this is one of your duties?" Nathan motioned to the bed as Haley's cheeks turned scarlet. Damn, but she was beautiful. He had been watching her all morning, trying to reason with his feelings.

He had told her he loved her the night before. Surprisingly, that had been the easy part. The hard part would be telling her when she was actually awake and getting her to feel the same way about him.

"W-well, thank you," Haley whispered shyly. "I've been really tired lately, and it was nice to get a good night's sleep."

Nathan frowned at that. His eyes dropped to her now thickening stomach. "Have I been overworking you? Do you need me to cut down on some of your chores?"

Haley looked down at the sound of his gentle questioning. The emotions he was stirring in her were frightening beyond reason, and but they somehow made her feel as though she could open up to him. Of course, she wouldn't. "I'm fine."

He gave Haley a look that said he didn't believe her for a second, which made her a little angry. He wasn't supposed to be able to read her so well.

"Look, I've been thinking," Haley started. She paused for a few minutes, trying to find the right words to say.

"I'm all agog to hear it."

"I've been thinking," Haley continued.

"So you said," Nathan interrupted, and Haley looked up to see a smirk on his face.

She threw him a glare," I've been thinking about what's going to happen after I've had the baby."

Nathan's face grew hard, which was exactly what Haley was afraid would happen. "Nathan, don't look at me like that. You knew this was going to come up eventually. I'm about four and a half months pregnant now, and it's not a crime for me to want to know if I can keep my baby."

"_My _baby," Nathan corrected. "Is that why you wanted me last night? Is that why you've been acting strange? Because you want to keep the baby?"

"Look, we're not talking about that right now. We're talking about whether or not you're cruel enough to take my child away from me," Haley said, starting to get frustrated.

Nathan's face turned black with anger, but before he could say anything, Brian walked in.

"What?" Nathan growled, not taking his eyes off Haley.

"Brooke's here," Brian said.

Nathan just stared at him for a few moments as Haley felt an unwelcome feeling touch her heart. Nathan glanced back at Haley once more before he headed for the door.

"This discussion isn't over Haley," Nathan said as he walked out the door.

The room filled with silence as Haley sat there alone. It should have been a relief to know that Nathan would now be occupied with his future wife. Yes, Haley wouldn't have to sleep with him anymore; Brooke could do that. And Nathan wouldn't bother her anymore either because he'd be too busy with Brooke.

Haley forced a fake smile on her face as she waited for that relief to come. When it didn't, Haley was faced hard with reality: she loved Nathan.

* * *

I know it was short but I'll try to update REALLY soon wth a long chapter. ILY guys and please review

Love,

Sadie


	18. Let the Flames Begin

Okay so you guys have been so patient and awesome, I love everyone who reads and reviews. You guys make this story keep going. I appreciate every single one of you. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own OTH and this story line is somewhat based off of Johanna Lindsey's book. There are a few lines in this chapter from the book, so that credit goes to her.

* * *

_What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things  
A memory remains just a tiny spark  
I give it all my oxygen,  
So let the flames begin  
So let the flames begin_

"Let the Flames Begin" Paramore

Chapter 15

"Where have you been?" Haley heard Nathan's calm voice from outside the door.

She was just going to leave the room when she heard voices from outside. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but that didn't stop her.

"Nathan," came a husky voice, "it's nice to see you."

"That's quite a greeting from my so called bride," Nathan's sardonic voice replied.

"Listen, we have a lot to talk about," the woman said, sounding somewhat timid. "There are some things you should know."

"Like where the hell you've been for the past few months," Nathan snapped.

"Nathan, I know you're mad," she said, "but there are some things that have changed."

There was a pause of silence before she spoke again, "Look, while I was away… I met someone. We just hit it off so well—I know we were supposed to get married, but you and I both know we've never cared about each other. My father was forcing me to marry you because you're rich, and you were only marrying me for the business that my family would bring to you and your father's company."

Haley felt sympathy for Nathan. It was a terrible thing to feel betrayed, even if it sounded as though they never cared for each other to begin with, which gave Haley great relief. She decided to do something.

As she slowly opened the door, she made sure not to be heard. Nathan's back was facing the door, and Haley could see the woman now.

She was stunning. Her dark hair was pulled back halfway and contrasted beautifully against her pale skin. Her eyes were a magnificent shade of green mixed with brown, and suddenly Haley felt a sense of insecurity. How could she make Nathan love her if he already had someone as gorgeous as the woman before him?

Haley shook her head as she continued to walk towards Nathan. When she was behind him, she stopped. Neither of the two had noticed her yet, but she ran her hands down Nathan's back to let him know she was behind him. It was her way of telling him he could use her however he wanted.

The woman had still not noticed yet, for she was going on and on about how her and this man named Jake Jagielski had known and loved each other since they were children.

Haley considered all the things she could do with a mischievous state of mind. She removed her hands from his back and felt him tense. Immediately, she put her hands on his waist and felt him relax. Her fingers weren't noticeable to Brooke, but that didn't matter much to Haley. She felt like teasing Nathan now.

She started to move her hands up and down his side, and once again felt him stiffen. He tried to stop her by squeezing his arms to his sides, but that didn't work.

Haley wiggled her arms out of his trap and moved them down to his hips. Haley almost started laughing at the sharp intake of Nathan's breath. She smiled and pinched his butt.

Nathan turned to her sharply and sent her a glare. Haley just looked up at him with baby-faced innocence, causing Nathan's eyes to crinkle in amusement. He glared at her playfully once more as a warning. She was supposed to be helping him, not sidetracking him.

"Nathan, who is she?" Brooke asked impatiently.

"My prisoner," Nathan said, his voice laced with enjoyment.

"My name's Haley James," Haley stepped forward, offering her hand.

Brooke stared at it for a second before her face filled with gratitude, and she brought her hand up to meet with Haley's. "I'm Brooke Jagielski. It's nice to meet –"

"You mean you've already married?" Nathan's angry voice came from beside me.

Brooke looked down in fear and embarrassment, and Haley couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the woman. She knew what it was like to feel the wrath of Nathan.

"It was the only way I could secure a marriage with him," Brooke said apprehensively. "If I had told my father, he would have forced me to marry you right away."

"And what did your father say when he found out you got married?" Nathan asked.

"I'm afraid he doesn't know yet," Brooke said. "I thought you might understand that since you and I didn't love each other, it wouldn't matter who I married."

"I'm sure that's going to go over well with your father," Nathan's hard voice came.

The poor woman looked close to tears. Haley wanted to punch Nathan in his shoulder for being a jerk, but she settled for biting him instead.

Nathan turned to her with a truly astonished expression and just stared at her. Instead of backing down, Haley gave him a disapproving look, letting him know she wasn't pleased with his attitude. Nathan rolled his eyes heavenwards as if she was insane and turned back to Brooke. His expression had softened, however, pleasing Haley greatly.

"I'm really sorry," Brooke said. "I hadn't meant for it to happen like this, Nathan. My father wanted this marriage so much, and I didn't know what to do."

Haley knew she shouldn't say anything, but she couldn't seem to stop her reply, "It's too bad he couldn't marry Nathan himself."

To Haley's surprise, Nathan burst out laughing. Brooke just stared at him, and then she turned to Haley.

"I don't appreciate you making fun of this," Brooke said. "My father is going to kill me, and I'm worried enough as it is."

"Not unless Nathan was the one to call off the marriage," Haley said.

Nathan's laughter stopped at the idea. He looked at Haley as if she were crazy. "Let me ponder my options for a minute. If I were stupid enough to do that, I would lose a lot of business. However, if Brooke's father knew what she did, he would still work with me out of obligation and repentance and would probably give me double the amount I was originally supposed to get. She ought to just get the punishment she deserves."

"That wasn't very comforting," Haley said in an annoyed voice. It seemed as though Haley had become Brooke's protector, who in turn looked extremely grateful to have such a small girl sticking up for her.

"Can you believe that her feelings somehow don't distress me?"

"Maybe if you'd just show a bit of compassion," Haley argued. "I know people who've done things a lot worse than this."

Nathan must have picked up on the meaning of her words and didn't seem to like them. "Go finish your chores, Haley, before you baby Brooke so much that she thinks all my servants have as little respect for me as you."

"Awe, did I strike a nerve?" Haley laughed. She moved close to his ear and whispered, "I promise to make it all better. I could—"

"Go," Nathan demanded, and Haley did as she was told, but not before she looked back at Nathan and recognized the immediate signs of his desire. His voice hadn't been angry. No, Haley could see that he was biting back a grin.

"I'm ever obedient, my lord," Haley said submissively as she practiced her mock bow.

Nathan winked at her.

When Haley was gone, Brooke turned to Nathan. "Her suggestion was really good, and it made a lot of sense."

"I can see how you would think that, but it doesn't give me the son I need to take over the business," Nathan said. "Without a boy, I can't retire from my work."

Little did he remember, there was a woman carrying his child who could very well give him the son he desired and much _much_ more.

* * *

I really hoped everyone liked this chapter! Once again, thanks to every one of my readers. You guys rock!

Love,

Sadie


	19. Points Underneath

Hey girlies!! I know it's been like forever and you guys probably hate me. I would, haha. I'm so sorry!! You guys have to know how much I love you though for reviewing. I really appreciate every single one.

This chapter is kinda medium length and has some baley for those who love Brooke and Haley as friends. It has Naley, too. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_Feed me the words to explain this urge  
With pressure and squeeze, from points underneath  
The streams in your skin are ready  
And I can, so I will, just as long as you instill  
This fear in my heart  
I just hope that you aren't alone_

"Points Underneath" The Honorary Title

Chapter 16

As Haley was mopping the floors in the main hall, she felt a strangely giddy feeling overtake her. Remembering her encounter with Nathan and Brooke earlier this morning made her smile.

Nathan had always been so aloof, so angry with her. She wasn't used to the playful side of Nathan. Not that she was complaining; it was rather nice.

And Brooke had turned out to be a pleasant surprise also. Haley had expected to hate her; she wanted to hate her. She couldn't, though. Brooke seemed so nice, and timid, and when she was confessing what she had done to Nathan, Haley had felt an overwhelming urge to help her.

She had been in that position before, and she was not going to let Brooke get yelled at for following her heart. The romantic in Haley wanted to find out more of the story between Brooke and Jake. Childhood sweethearts. Now that was adorable.

Haley whipped around as she heard someone clear their throat. It was Brooke.

"Um…Hi," Brooke said in a nervous tone.

"Hey," Haley replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came by to say thanks. You don't know how much I wanted to let Nathan have it, but that wouldn't have sat well in my case. I really appreciated it when you stood up for me, especially since you could have gotten fired or something."

"Oh, it's no big deal," Haley rushed. "I enjoy contradicting Nathan. It's one of the few pleasures in my life."

"I'll bet," Brooke laughed.

She stared at Haley for a beat before she spoke again,"So what's going on with you two?"

Caught off guard, Haley sputtered, "Y-you know…I'm one of the maids. He's my boss."

"And that's all you are?" Brooke asked with a devilish glint in her eye. "Normally maids don't bite their bosses."

"U-uh…I uh," Haley stuttered.

"And I know maids don't pinch their bosses on the ass," she teased.

"How did you—you saw that?"

"I'm more perceptive than you think. I just put on the whole 'I'm scared' act so that Nathan would take pity on me," Brooke winked. "You have no idea how much it killed me not to smack Nathan on his fat head."

"So you tricked me into feeling sorry for you?" Haley scoffed.

"Oh, don't work yourself into a snit," Brooke waved her hand as if it was no big deal. "You, missy, are trying to change the subject. What's going on between you and mister twitchy eye? Yes, I saw him wink at you, and don't say there's nothing because there is."

Haley really needed to stop being so gullible; Brooke was a feisty little spitfire. "Look, there's absolutely nothing going on with—"

"Right," Brooke dragged the word out in a sarcastic voice. "That's why he kept looking at you with adoring eyes. He kept laughing at your little jokes and smiling at you. The man totally wants you."

"Yeah," Haley mocked, "he wants my body. That's about it."

"It's more than that and you know it," Brooke said. "Did you see the way he stared at you? Oh this is going to be so much fun getting you two together!"

"Brooke, stop playing matchmaker," Haley snapped. She instantly felt sorry for the look of hurt and confusion that flooded Brooke's face.

"There are things between us that are unforgivable. There are things that I've done that he hates me for," Haley whispered.

"I don't believe that," Brooke said.

"Well it's true," Haley snapped. "I'm not a good person. If you knew what I've done you would hate me just like Nathan."

"Haley," Brooke started, "we're friends now, or at least I'd like to think we are. You can trust me."

Haley looked at Brooke with tears in her eyes, debating on whether or not she really could trust her. Would Brooke hate her if she knew the truth? Would she understand why she did what she did?

Unfortunately, Haley didn't have the chance to find out.

"What's going on here?" Nathan asked as he walked towards them. He looked at Haley, who still had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, trying to hide his concern. It wouldn't do well to let her know the power she had over him.

"Nathan," Haley said. "I-uh, we were just, um—"

"I was just asking Haley to show me where the guest room was," Brooke finished. She turned her gaze to Haley and smiled. "Thanks so much. I'll be going now."

As Brooke skipped off, Haley couldn't help but laugh. Brooke really was something else. She had spunk, Haley would give her that.

"What are you laughing at?" Nathan asked Haley, relieved to know she was alright. God, she had a beautiful laugh.

"Oh, um nothing," Haley said quickly. "So Brooke seems nice."

"Yeah," Nathan agreed sarcastically as he walked towards a private sitting room. "She's just the best."

Haley followed him, not liking the way he was talking about her new friend. "And you were just so nice to her, too."

As Nathan sat down, he looked up at her in disbelief. "She ran away and got married, and I'm the one at fault?"

"Well, from what I understand, you don't even care about her," Haley shot back standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"So what?" Nathan asked. "Does that give her any reason to break her word and jilt me?"

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Haley said. "It doesn't suit you."

They glared at each other for a few minutes before Nathan spoke up," I can't believe you're defending her. She's the one who was deceptive and left me."

"Can you blame her?" Haley screamed. "Who in the hell would want to marry your sorry ass anyway? You're so goddamn cynical and I can't stand you!"

Hurt washed over Nathan's features as he lowered his head and started to shake.

"Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry," Haley said as she jumped on his lap and took him in her arms. "It's not your fault you're like that. It's your stupid father's fault. Yes, he's the one to blame. The way he treated you…ugh he's such an ass. It's all his fault."

Nathan continued to shake with his face buried in her chest.

"You-you're not crying, are you?" Haley whispered, feeling terrible. "Nathan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You are wonderful. The best! I think—"

"Will…you…shut…up," Nathan said in between gasps.

Haley looked up to see his face. He wasn't crying, however. The bastard was laughing!

"Nathan," Haley screamed as she started to get off his lap. "I can't believe you, you jerk!"

Nathan continued to roar with laughter as he pulled Haley back onto his lap and held her to him.

"Ah, Haley, don't ever change," Nathan smiled at her, still trying to contain himself.

"What does that mean?" Haley snapped, still not particularly happy with him.

"You can't even win an argument with someone because you're afraid to injure their feelings," Nathan explained. "You're such a girl."

"A girl?" Haley questioned, not liking how juvenile that sounded. She'd have to do something about that.

Haley rubbed her body against his, making sure her entire length was pressed against him. "Don't you mean I'm a woman?"

A groan escaped his perfect lips as he replied huskily," That was very womanly indeed."

"You like it?" Haley questioned, repeating her actions. Haley was almost six months pregnant now and she had a small bump; Nathan found it extremely sexy.

"Very much," Nathan purred just before he welded his lips to hers'.

His mouth was hot and fierce, yet gentle at the same time. He had been a lot gentler with her lately. His tongue outlined her lips, begging for entrance, but Haley had other thoughts in mind.

She pulled her lips from his and moved to his neck. She placed hot, open mouth kisses, occasionally letting her tongue slip out to taste his edible neck. Her hands search lower and lower, and when she found what she was looking for, she began to stroke him.

Nathan's moans filled the room as his hands went for her breasts. They had gotten larger, due to her pregnancy, and Nathan found that he very much liked them. One hand stayed to massage her breast as the other roamed down to her derrière. It was Haley's turn to moan now.

"Nathan," she said breathlessly.

"What?" Nathan asked, panting. He looked up into her flushed face and immediately noticed her plush, swollen mouth. He wanted to taste her so much, and he was about to do just that when Haley stopped him.

Even though Haley was evident with desire, Nathan could still sense her embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"I was just…" Haley mumbled, her face filling with embarrassment again and she looked down. "I was, um, wondering if I could ask you a favor."

Nathan tenderly took her chin between his thumb and index finger and turned her face up to him. His eyes were soft as he said, "Anything."

"Well," she started slowly. "Do you remember when you tied me up and had me at your leisure?"

Nathan stiffened as he replied curtly, "Yes."

"I was, um. I was wondering if I could…" Haley gave a nervous chuckle as she looked down once more. "I was wondering if I could do that with you."

"You want me to tie you up again?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"No! "Haley exclaimed, and then she whispered shyly," I want to tie _you_ up."

Nathan couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. She wanted to tie him up? He'd have to be stupid not to know what she'd do to him then. Hell, he was getting hard just thinking about it. Out of all the things she could have asked for, out of everything he would do for her, she wanted to pleasure _him_. Most women wanted things for themselves, and yet she wanted something for him.

Nathan went to kiss her, filled entirely with love and desire for her, but she pulled away yet again.

"Not _now_," Haley explained, once again embarrassed. "It's in the middle of the day."

"You can't tell me something like that and expect me not to pounce on you," Nathan said in a rough voice.

"Nathan, please," Haley begged, her cheeks now a fiery red.

Nathan looked into her innocent doe eyes and groaned. "You're trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"No," Haley giggled. Then she turned serious.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while," she said in a seductive purr.

Nathan groaned again, wondering how in the hell he was going to make it till tonight without exploding. It wasn't helping that her incredibly soft and warm body was still semi-rubbing up against his ignited body. He had to get out of there before he did something really crazed.

"I don't want to see you until tonight," Nathan said hoarsely. If he saw her before that, he couldn't be held responsible for jumping her.

Haley just smiled. He had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

Read and Review! Pretty please;))

Love,

Sadie


	20. Just for Now

Okay so I know I updated like yesterday but when I saw all of the reviews I got it made me smile and I wanted to update again for you guys. You're the best!! I had alot of fun writing this chapter, even though it isn't really a funny chapter, lol. I don't think that made sense. Anyways...I hope everyone enjoys it;)

* * *

_It's that time of year  
Leave all our hopelessness's aside  
If just for a little while  
tears stop right here  
I know we've all had a bumpy ride.  
I'm secretly on your side_

_Get me outta here  
Get me outta here  
Get me outta here_

"Just For Now" Imogen Heap

Chapter 17

"Calm down," Haley mumbled to herself. She really didn't understand the butterflies that were surfacing in her stomach at the thought of what would happen later that night.

Yet she found that she couldn't deny she was excited. And Nathan had agreed to let her have her way with him. She had expected him to get offended and angry, but he had responded just the opposite.

"Don't get your hopes up," Haley mumbled again to herself. "He just wants your body. It's not like he really cares about you."

"Who really cares about you?" Brooke's husky voice interrupted.

Haley jumped about a foot and squealed, which caused Brooke to look at her like she was crazy.

"Why do you keep sneaking up on me?" Haley growled. That was the second time today, and Haley found the little action beyond annoying.

"Awe, did I scare little Haley," Brooke joked.

Haley glared in return.

"So I know you think you're a horrible person and all for stuff you've done," Brooke continued," but I didn't think it would make you resort to having conversations with yourself."

"I wasn't talking to—"Haley stopped as she realized she had been talking to herself. She sighed. "Look, you're really nice, Brooke, and you have no idea how much I would like to be your friend, but I just can't."

"Well, why not?" Brooke asked. "Why are you acting as if you don't need anybody?"

"I don't have time for friends. I have a lot going on right now, and I have a bunch of decisions to make. There are just so many things that people don't understand, so many things I don't understand. I don't have a choice."

"You always have a choice," Brooke whispered fervently. "Listen, Haley, it seems like you've been through a lot of hard times. I understand why you'd want to close yourself off, but that's not going to help anyone, especially not yourself."

"You don't understand," Haley whispered. "I've done things. I'm not the person you think I am. If you knew the truth, you'd never speak to me again."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

With a sigh, Haley looked down at her hands, which were now shaking. Haley felt Brooke grab one of her hands and take it in her own.

"You can trust me, Haley," Brooke promised, and somehow, Haley knew she was telling the truth.

Haley took a deep breath before she started, "About six months ago, my dad and Nathan's dad came up with a plan to make sure neither of the two had more power over their business. They figured it would only be fair if the person to take over came from each side, meaning Nathan and I. To secure the plan, they wanted Nathan and me to have a child.

At first I didn't think I could do it. I wouldn't do it, but they had my mom. I know it doesn't make what I did okay, but I couldn't let my mom suffer any more than she already had. My father was so—he would beat her and she—I just couldn't take it anymore. The screams—her screams—they were so terrifying…"

Haley didn't continue. She was crying too hard now, and she couldn't control herself. Brooke carefully took Haley into her arms.

"What did you do, Haley?" Brooke whispered calmly.

"I-I-I r-ra-raped him," Haley choked, crying even more hysterically now. "Dan said he w-would take care of e-everything and all I had t-to do was p-perform. I had to. I d-didn't have any other ch-choice. They h-had my mom. I didn't w-want to do it, though. I-I swear I d-didn't."

"I know," Brooke said soothingly, smoothing down Haley's now wild hair.

Haley looked up at her with tortured, pleading eyes. "You have to believe me. I didn't want it. I didn't want any of it."

"It's okay, Haley," Brooke promised. "I know you didn't want it. I believe you. Everything's going to be okay."

"I'm so tired Brooke," Haley whispered, closing her eyes. "I'm so tired of feeling empty. I just…I just want to take it all back. Everything. All the pain and hurt and anger. He was so mad. He was so mad at me…He hates me. I hate me…"

Brooke wiped the tears that were falling from her own eyes as she looked down at the broken girl asleep in her arms.

"Everything's going to be okay," Brooke repeated her earlier words, more to herself than to Haley.

When she first heard what Haley had done, her first reaction was shock. The shock wasn't from Haley's actions, however. It was from the fact that Nathan had forgiven and fallen in love with her without knowing the truth.

"Promise me something," Brooke heard Haley mumble. Her eyes were still closed.

"What is it?" Brooke asked softly.

"Don't tell Nathan," Haley whispered before she drifted back to sleep.

"I promise," Brooke whispered, the tears flowing steadily once more.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Haley woke up, she felt embarrassed for the way she had acted earlier with Brooke. She had been such a baby. Brooke probably thought she was unstable or something.

Brooke's words had given her a new perspective, though. If Brooke had understood, why wouldn't Nathan? Maybe he would forgive her if he knew the truth. Maybe things would be better and she might actually get to keep her child if he knew the truth.

These thoughts led Haley to Nathan's door. She knew she was being hopeful, but the way Nathan had been acting with her lately made Haley believe that he would understand why she did what she did. It made her feel like they could be happy together, and maybe, just maybe, they could raise their child together.

"Here it goes," Haley whispered to herself as she raised her hand to knock on his door.

The door opened slowly, and when Nathan popped his head out, he looked confused. "Haley? What are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come until tonight."

"I know," she said nervously, "but I have to talk to you about something. It's important."

He just smirked as he opened the door to let her in. Once the door was closed, Haley found herself pushed up against said door with Nathan's face buried in her throat.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me for longer than an hour," Nathan teased.

Haley laughed. He was in a good mood; this could work. She slowly pulled herself away from him.

"Haley?" he questioned at the weird look in her eyes.

"Nathan," Haley breathed. "There's something I've been holding in for a long time, and you just need to know the truth."

"Okay," Nathan laughed. "What is it?"

"Do you remember what I said to you the first time we met? Right before I started to undress in front of you?" Haley asked him.

His face turned hard. "Haley," he said warningly.

"Do you remember?" Haley interrupted him. "Please, Nathan. It's important."

With a sigh, Nathan answered, "You said that you didn't want to do this. You said you didn't have a choice and neither did I."

"What if I told you there was a reason I said that," Haley whispered, staring intently into his eyes. "What if I said I really hadn't had a choice?"

"What are you talking about, Haley?"

"That night, our father's had told me of a plan they had for us. They said they wanted us to have a child together so that the business would be fair," Haley said.

Nathan's eyes were still confused. He didn't understand what she was trying to tell him.

"They had my mom, Nathan," Haley whispered. "They said that if I didn't have sex with you, they would beat her. My father's hurt my mom before, and I just couldn't stand for—"

"What are you trying to change?" Nathan interrupted.

Haley looked up to see concealed anger in his eyes.

"N-nothing," Haley stuttered. "I just thought you'd—"

"You thought I'd what?" Nathan seethed. "You thought this little story would make everything okay? Well it doesn't. I told you before not to give me excuses."

"But Nathan," Haley cried. "They had my mom. I told you they were going to—"

"Save the tears for someone who cares," Nathan screamed. "You think you can just come in here and try to turn everything around with some false story? You can't just tell me that everything I've believed was wrong. "

"It's not false," Haley said. "Please, believe me."

"Why should I?" Nathan sneered.

He stared into her eyes for a few moments, nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room.

"Get out," Nathan whispered, looking down.

"Nathan," Haley begged. "Will you just—"

"I said get out," Nathan roared. His eyes were black, the same color they had been the first night they had met.

As tears flooding her vision, Haley stumbled to the door and was about to leave when she heard Nathan call her name. She looked up hopefully.

"You're presence will be removed from this place when you have the baby. My baby," Nathan said roughly. "There's no way in hell you'll ever see it after that."

Haley felt her heart break in that moment. She felt herself drifting, fainting, slowly being taken over by the darkness. Her sobs were uncontrollable now, and she fell down.

She heard her name being screamed, though it sounded far away. All she could feel was the relief of knowing it would soon be over, like a dream.

She felt a hand petting her head, but she continued to sob and thrash. Her world was falling apart, nothing was okay anymore. She just wanted to be free from it all.

"Haley," she heard a worried voice say. She felt her arms shake and saw someone standing over her. It was too blurry to see who it was.

"Haley," the voice was familiar. "Haley, baby, are you okay? Haley, please get up."

"Nathan?" Haley whispered. What was he doing here? Where was she?

"Haley," the voice sang. "Baby, please wake up. Haley."

"Nathan," Haley whispered. "What's going on?"

"Haley," he breathed in relief. "You scared the hell out of me. You were having a bad dream."

"What?" Haley asked, paralyzed. What was he saying? Everything that just happened wasn't real. That didn't make any sense.

She felt herself become enclosed by Nathan's strong arms, but she still couldn't believe he was here with her, holding her. He was supposed to hate her.

"Nathan," Haley whispered. "Is it really you?"

He chuckled. "Of course it's me, silly. Where else would I be?"

His face buried itself into her neck, just like in her dream, except this time it was real. He was real. And he didn't hate her. Haley felt herself smile, tears gathering in her eyes once again. He was still with her; he didn't leave her. Everything was okay, if only just for now.

* * *

I know, I'm evil, but I had to plant some uncertain thoughts in Haley's head. I hope everyone liked this chapter though. Please review!

Love,

Sadie


	21. Feels like the first Time

Okay lovelies, I'm back with a super long chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you all.

AN: Last chapter, there was a bit of confusion so I'll clear that up. Haley did tell Brooke what really happened. That part was NOT a dream. If you remember, Haley fell asleep in Brooke's arms after she confessed everything. Well, Brooke brought her back to her room and that's where she had the nightmare.

Everything that happened with Nathan was a dream, except for the very end. I know it was confusing, so I'm really sorry about that.

**Warning: This chapter contains sex, so if you don't want to read it, then make sure to skip the end;)**

* * *

Chapter 18

Haley ran into the laundry room and locked the door. It was very important that she make sure everything in the cabinets was stocked. Yes, that's what she told herself as she started sorting to see what needed to be refilled. It would be very upsetting for someone to need detergent and have it not be there.

Oh who was she kidding? She had seen Nathan and Lucas about to turn the corner in the hall, and she headed for the nearest hiding place. The laundry room had happened to be right beside her.

It had become her habit for the past week to run whenever she saw Nathan. She knew she was being unreasonable. After all, it was only a dream. He never really said those horrible things to her. But still, the image of his eyes, real or not, was haunting her and she couldn't seem to get it out of her mind.

As she heard his steps come closer to the door, she panicked. She looked around to see where she could hide, and just as she heard the feet stop, she spotted her sanctuary.

The door creaked open slowly just as Haley dove into a huge pile of dirty close. Quickly making sure she was covered, she revealed her eyes just enough to see Lucas and Nathan enter the room and shut the door.

Haley was too preoccupied cursing the Gods to notice Nathan pull a letter out of his pocket.

"Okay so I think I know why you dragged me in here," Lucas said, "but here's the thing. I'm just not into you. I would feel completely violated if you tried to make out with—"

He was cut off by Nathan's hard punch to the shoulder. Haley winced in pain for Lucas. Poor guy; Nathan sure knew how to throw a punch.

"Good one, dick head," Nathan said sarcastically. "But just so you know, there is a reason I dragged you in here. Later, if you want, I can see if Bryan would be interested in joining you in here since I'm not your type."

It was Nathan's turn to receive a punch. Go Lucas, Haley silently cheered. She wasn't particularly happy with Nathan right now, or more specifically, "dream" Nathan.

"Will you just tell me what's going on," Lucas said, exasperated.

Nathan was still chuckling as he went on," Hey man, it's okay. You know I have to keep my guests satisfied."

Lucas' glare stopped Nathan from saying anything else.

"Okay, so, like I was saying, there's a reason I brought you in here," Nathan said. "I got a letter from Dan."

"What?" Lucas asked, now just as serious as Nathan.

Haley's ears perked up at the mention of Dan's name.

"Yeah, he wants me to come visit him for a little while," Nathan continued. "He said I need to know the basics of the company, and, can you believe this, he 'misses me.' The jack hole has the nerve to say he misses me."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Lucas finally asked.

Haley was thinking the same thing. What would Dan do with Nathan? Haley thought. Was he trying to find her? Oh God, did he have her mother?

"I haven't decided yet," Nathan said. "Part of me just wants to say screw it, you know? But another part, my devious part, wants to find out what the hell he wants so I can plan my revenge."

"You mean for all those years he treated you badly?" Lucas asked softly. He put a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder, knowing exactly what Nathan had gone through.

"Yeah, that too," Nathan said evasively.

"That too? What else has he done?"

"Just some personal things that you don't know about," Nathan snapped, letting his anger get the best of him.

"Okay, okay," Lucas said holding his hands up, "you don't have to tell me."

Haley sat there knowing exactly what Dan did. She guessed Nathan knew Dan was the one to tie him up and he probably thought Haley had some sort of deal going on with Dan. She directed her eyes to the ceiling so that she could once again curse the Gods for laughing at her.

She mumbled something about karma being a bitch. The minute she did, though, Nathan and Lucas both snapped their heads in her direction.

Oh shit.

"What was that?" Lucas questioned quietly, getting a little bit freaked out.

Nathan didn't say anything as he walked towards the pile of clothes Haley was currently residing in.

"It came from that mountain of clothes," Lucas whispered. "I think it was talking to us."

"Will you shut up," Nathan snapped, shaking his head. "Were you always this much of a wimp?"

"Hey," Lucas said defensively, grabbing a broom.

Nathan just continued to shake his head until he was standing right in front of the pile. He was about to reach out when he saw a broom stick come from behind him and nudge the pile.

Haley squealed in surprise and fell over.

Nathan stared in shock as Haley tumbled out of the mound, looking more like a butter ball than an actual human being. Lucas started to laugh.

Haley glared at him as she lay on her back, unable to move.

"You know you could be a gentleman and help a pregnant woman up," Haley growled, flailing her arms around in an attempt to get herself standing.

Lucas immediately came forward to assist her, laughing the whole time while Haley continued to huff and glare.

"Well," Haley said overdramatically as she bent down to pick up a dress off the ground. "So that's where I put my dress. You see, I've been looking for it everywhere in this big heap of clothes because I needed to clean it."

Nathan looked at her with a hard and disbelieving expression that made Haley feel uneasy. Lucas, however, looked to be enjoying himself immensely.

"I'm wearing my last clean dress," Haley went on in her explanation. "It was tremendously important I wash this one right away, you see, because I wouldn't want to have to wear a dirty dress—"

"That's not yours," Nathan interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Haley said, blinking in surprise.

"You heard me," Nathan enunciated, as if she wasn't smart enough to comprehend normal pace of speech. "The dress in your hand is not yours."

"Um excuse me, I think I know what my own dress looks like," Haley bit out.

"So do I," Nathan said, "and _that_ is not one of your dresses."

Haley looked down at the dress and knew that he was right, damn him. "Well, what do you know, this isn't my dress. I just remembered that I have a clean one in my room. I'll be going know."

"Not so fast," Nathan's hard voice stopped her. "Lucas, can you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing," Lucas said as he threw Haley a wink and walked out the door.

Nathan started at Haley, daring her to be the first one to speak. Haley just looked down in embarrassment.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you were doing eavesdropping?" Nathan asked calmly. The muscle in his jaw twitched, showing Haley just how un-calm he really was.

Haley cleared her throat. "Like I said, I was looking for my—"

"Don't even try that bullshit with me Haley," Nathan snapped. "I want to know what you were doing in here and why you've been avoiding me all week."

"I haven't been avoiding you," Haley lied. "I've just been really busy."

"Stop lying," Nathan screamed, causing Haley to flinch back in fear. Nathan immediately looked remorseful. "Look Haley, just tell me the truth."

"I am Nathan," Haley lied again. "I've just had so much to do this week and I've had a lot on my mind. I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"What's going on with you?" Nathan asked, trying to sound detached.

"Nothing big," Haley answered. "I can handle it."

Nathan looked down at her for a few more minutes before he stepped closer.

Haley could feel his hot breath on her cheek as his head dipped lower. His finger tips lightly trailed up her arms before they moved to play with her neck. Haley tilted her head back to give him better access.

His lips were feather light as they moved from her jaw to the corner of her mouth to her ear, and Haley couldn't control the little mewl that slipped from deep within her throat.

"You know, Haley," Nathan whispered, his teeth gently grazing her ear lobe, "you're a really bad liar."

Haley was suddenly hit by the cold air as she realized Nathan had stepped back and was now headed for the door. With his back facing her, he said, "I don't like liars, Haley."

Haley gulped at the soft menace in his voice. Nathan opened the door and turned to face her once more.

"Come to my room at nine tonight," Nathan said with a smirk on his face. "You never did get to, oh what did you call it, tie me up."

Haley just stood there as he closed the door behind him. She wasn't ready to have sex with him again. Hell, she could barely even talk to him. What was she going to do?

Haley waited in the room for a little while longer, and then she quietly shut the door behind her when she left. As she was walking down the hall, she ran into Brenda, Peyton's little mini me.

"Well well, look who we have here," Brenda sneered.

Haley tried to keep walking and ignore her. She didn't have time for pettiness and immaturity.

"Hey, bitch," Brenda's hand whipped out, her nails digging into Haley's arm. "I'm not finished talking to you."

Haley turned back around slowly and pointedly looked at the hand currently gripping her arm.

"I would remove your hand off my person if I were you."

"And just what makes you think you can do anything about it?" Brenda mocked, though she did let go of Haley's arm.

"Look, Brenda, I know you were close to Peyton and all, but it's really not my fault she's gone. I don't have a problem with you. That's pretty much all I can say and do for you at this point."

"You see that's where you're wrong," Brenda said. "We do have a problem. You think you're in safe territory right now, don't you? Why, you're close with Nathan so everything's just perfect. Well guess again."

"Are you threatening me?" Haley asked, her voice barely concealing how livid she really was.

"Your words, not mine," Brenda smirked, stalking towards her and shoving her back against the wall. "But you should know one thing. I have allies as well. Don't think that just because you're in good with Nathan that I don't have other people on my side. Powerful people, to be exact. You don't want to mess with me, bitch."

"Maybe she doesn't, but I do," a voice came just before a fist knocked Brenda to the ground.

"Damn that felt good," Brooke smiled as she shook her hand out, glancing at Haley before she directed her glare back to Brenda.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Brenda Coates," Brooke said in a sugary sweet voice that was anything but friendly. "Still following in Peyton's footsteps, I see, trying to bully one person at a time. But this time you've messed with the wrong person."

"Brooke, like I've ever actually been scared of you," Brenda sneered, standing up.

"Well you should be," Brooke said. "Leave Haley the hell alone or you'll have to deal with me."

"I'm terrified," Brenda said sarcastically as she backed away. "This isn't over, Haley."

When she was gone, Haley remained still as she stared at Brooke.

"Nice throw, Rocky."

"Why thank you," Brooke said proudly before her happy face turned angry again. "That snake is just lucky I didn't do any real damage. You better tell me if she talks to you again Haley."

"Brooke," Haley smiled. "As grateful as I am for you helping me, I can handle it on my own. I was about ten seconds away from breaking her nose before you came in."

"Nice," Brooke dragged the word appreciatively. "Well, I'm off. Jake's supposed to call me in a few minutes and our conversations can't exactly be held anywhere other than the bedroom, if you know what I mean."

"Make sure you lock the door," Haley laughed as she watched Brooke skip off.

…

"This is getting repetitive," Haley mumbled to herself as she stood before Nathan's door. It seemed like that was the only place she ever was anymore: Nathan's door. Had she really become that pathetic?

Apparently she had. She knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She knocked again, and when Nathan still hadn't opened the door, she decided to let herself in.

The room was pitch black, and just as Haley was going to leave, the door closed.

"Nathan?" Haley whispered. She was starting to get creeped out. "Nathan, this isn't funny. You had better turn the light on right now."

Haley gasped as she felt two muscular hands come from behind and wrap around her waist. Nathan.

"What's wrong, Haley, afraid of the dark?" Nathan mocked as he buried face into her hair, his arms caressing the undersides of her breasts.

"You jerk," Haley said, aggravated, as she ripped herself from his grasp.

Nathan's laughter only proved to piss her off more.

"Do you think this is funny?" Haley asked with her hands on her hips. She couldn't make out his form so she wasn't exactly sure if she was facing him or not.

"Absolutely not," Nathan said, but Haley could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Nathan, I didn't come here tonight to joke around," Haley's hard voice came after a few moments of silence.

Haley squealed as she felt his hands wrap around to grab her ass. "Neither did I," Nathan whispered huskily before his lips touched hers.

It was a soft kiss, but the heat from it made Haley dizzy. She wanted more, but he wouldn't give it to her. He continued to stay relaxed, not giving her his tongue.

Their breath mingled as his lips brushed moist, steamy opened mouth puffs over hers'. His hands remained on her butt as he lifted her up. She was now pressed fully against him, and she was exposed to the full evidence of his desire.

"Nathan," Haley stopped him. She started to push away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Haley," Nathan interrupted. "Don't fight it. Don't fight us."

With that, he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. She could make out his shape now, since her eyes had adjusted to the dark.

"Haley," Nathan whispered as he moved slowly on top of her, careful that he didn't crush her with his weight.

"Hales, you're so goddamn beautiful," Nathan whispered before he reached for the drawer. Haley couldn't see what he was doing, but suddenly a small candle flickered light, giving the room a dark but warm glow.

Nathan's intense eyes stared at her before he started to remove her clothes agonizingly slow. It was as if he had all the time in the world, like he had eternity to worship her.

When Haley was completely naked, she tried to scramble under the covers. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks a she tried to hide herself from him.

"Don't," Nathan's hand gently stilled her actions.

"Nathan, please," Haley asked, uncomfortable. "Could you at least blow the candle out?"

"No," Nathan said gently, but firmly. "I want to see you when I'm inside you. I want to watch your face when you reach the point of ecstasy."

Nathan paused for a few minutes as he pondered something quietly. It felt like a lifetime before he spoke again.

"I'm going to make love to you, Haley," Nathan whispered, "and I want to see you when we're joined as one."

Before Haley could say anything, Nathan kissed her again. Soft and wet and utterly consuming. His tongue snuck into her mouth to taste her and a growl of pleasure came from him.

His hand trialed down her arm to intertwine their fingers. Haley's free hand worked on the buttons of Nathan shirt. She stopped the kiss so that she could get rid of his shirt. She wanted to feel the pure muscles of Nathan's chest against hers'.

Nathan's lips immediately returned to Haley's as he rolled onto his back, taking her with him. She was straddling him now, feeling more powerful than she ever had before.

Nathan couldn't remember a time when he was this aroused by a woman. Seeing Haley on top of him, with her angelic blonde curls framing her flushed face, the bump of her stomach from her baby, _their_ baby, was making him hard to the point of pain.

She looked like a sex kitten, with her tiny, knowing smirk. The little minx knew exactly what she did to him. Her hands went to the waistband of his pants, running her fingers lightly back and forth.

"Haley," Nathan growled as a warning.

"What?" Haley asked innocently, though she had a smile in her eyes.

"You know what," Nathan said, trying not to get even more turned on by her false doe-eyed innocence.

Haley slowly unbuttoned his pants and lifted her hips so that she could take them off. "No underwear," Haley purred as she stared down at him in all his glory before she started to stroke him. "I like it."

"Easy, baby," Nathan moaned, grabbing her hands and lacing them with his own. "We've got all night. There's no need to rush."

Haley leaned over him; her body now flush on top of his as she started to rub up against him. She slowly took his bottom lip into her mouth as she sucked, letting her tongue softly outline it.

Their hands still interlaced, Haley brought them to rest above his head. As their bodies moved against each other in sync, Haley let her inhibitions go and kissed him with all the love she'd been holding in.

Breaking apart, Nathan brought his hands to her hips and gently guided her down on him.

"That's it, baby," Nathan moaned. "Take me to the hilt."

Haley moved her body upwards a bit before she came back down. Her long, drawn out moan sounded like music to Nathan's ears. He was now completely inside of her, skin to skin.

There were no words; they needed none. The love they had for each other shone through with each powerful thrust, each soft sigh, each gentle stroke.

"Nathan, I'm almost there."

"Come for me, baby," Nathan encouraged hoarsely. "Just let everything go Hales. I've got you. You're safe."

"Nathan," Haley screamed as she came, followed shortly by Nathan's roar of pleasure. She collapsed on top of him, reveling in the way his arms gently wrapped around her waist to hold her to him.

Haley buried her face in his neck as she peppered soft, light kisses everywhere. She was trying to hide her embarrassment of how brazen she had been just minutes earlier. She laughed at how pitiful she was.

Nathan smiled at the sound of her laughter, wondering what she found so amusing. When he looked up to see her face, he realized he didn't need to ask.

His Haley was red as a tomato. "Please don't tell me you're embarrassed."

Haley just rolled off him and burrowed herself under the covers.

"How is that even possible?" Nathan asked, incredulous. "You were a wild cat just a few minutes ago."

"Leave me alone," Haley's muffled voice came from under the sheets.

"Oh, baby, I was just kidding," Nathan said, trying to coax her to come out. "I promise, I won't laugh at you anymore."

Haley's eyes peeked out to glare at him. He was smiling. "You're expression contradicts your words."

"Please," Nathan said, this time hiding his smile, but when he looked down at her, he couldn't help but laugh.

She glared again.

"I'm sorry," Nathan rushed, though he clearly wasn't. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh again, it's just—well, you look hilarious with that sheet wrapped around you covering everything but your eyes."

Haley immediately removed the sheet from her head—but not her body, Nathan noted sadly—and pouted.

"Hales, come on," Nathan said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder and smiled when she snuggled into his chest. She giggled when she realized how ridiculous she was being.

"That's my girl," Nathan whispered as he bent down to kiss her on the forehead.

"So…," Haley mumbled quietly.

"What?" Nathan said, knowing something else was on her mind.

"What?" Haley repeated, looking at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, and Haley was immediately annoyed that he could read her so well.

"I was just, um, wondering if you were leaving to see Dan," Haley whispered, hiding her face in his chest.

Nathan stiffened a little before he let himself relax. "Not that it's any of your business, you little snoop, but I'm leaving in the morning."

Haley looked up at him in surprise. "For how long?"

"A few weeks," Nathan answered, "maybe more."

"Oh," Haley said quietly, more to herself than to him. There were a million questions running through her mind about Dan, her dad, her mother, and mostly about her and Nathan. What would Dan tell Nathan? What would Nathan think? What did he—

"Hales," Nathan said softly. She looked up to see a small smile on his face. "Stop worrying. Everything will be fine."

Haley smiled at how well he knew her.

"Let's go to bed," Nathan suggested, leaning over to blow out the candle.

When the darkness surrounded them and the room was still, Nathan turned to face Haley. He pulled her back into the crook of his body and let his face rest in her neck.

Haley didn't understand why she felt so safe with him, but she did, and for now, that was enough. She had let herself admit that she loved him, but she had no idea how she would ever tell him.

The expression 'there's no time like the present' would prove to be true in Haley's case. For the present was all she had, her future a haze of misunderstandings, deceit, and longing.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Please review!

Love,

Sadie


	22. Everything Will Change

**Okay, I'm back. So I know you guys probably hate me right now. I've been really lazy in the writing department for this story, but I've just had so much going on. I'm swamped with things to do, and I honestly wasn't going to finish this story.**

**However, people have been really persistent in wanting to know what happens next, so I've decided to give it another try. I can't make promises that I will update frequently. I'll try to, though. It all just depends on whether or not I'm inspired to keep writing this story. Reviews help me A LOT.**

**This morning I just got this urge to write the next chapter, so here it is. It's not extremely long, but it's a big turning point in the story, so I hope everyone enjoys it.**

**BTW, I just wanted to say THANK YOU! to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are the reason I'm finishing this, so I just wanted to say thanks.**

* * *

Chapter 19

"Son, how lovely it is to see you," Dan's mock joyous voice echoed at the door.

Nathan pushed passed the entrance, and moved to stand in the middle of the foyer. He turned to face the man who had caused him so much pain. "What do you want Dan?"

Dan looked at him with an innocent expression. "Can't a father want to spend time with his own son?"

"Not when it has anything to do with you, so just cut the crap and tell me why I'm really here," Nathan said in a firm voice.

Dan's face turned to granite, and he moved a step closer to Nathan. "I want to know where the girl is."

"Who?" Nathan asked, pretending ignorance. They both knew who he was talking about.

"You know exactly who," Dan said casually. "I've paid her what was promised in our little bargain, but it seems she's been remiss in her side of the deal."

"What deal?"

"Bring her to me and maybe I'll tell you," Dan said nonchalantly.

"You're not going anywhere near her, so tell me about the deal or I'm gone," Nathan said, clearly not in the mood to put up with Dan's bullshit.

Silence.

Nathan turned to leave, but Dan's voice stopped him.

"I gave her a wooden antique box containing ten thousand dollars, in cash, and in return, she was to have your child."

Nathan froze. Dan chuckled.

"She didn't tell you about what she got out of this, did she?" Dan sneered. "I'll bet she played the innocent, twisting you around her little finger, and you, blinded by her good looks, believed every lie that came out of her cupid-bows mouth."

Nathan started to shake with anger, but Dan wasn't finished.

"I hate to be the one to disappoint you, but she's nothing but a whore that—"

Before Dan knew it, Nathan had him by the throat.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Nathan growled. "You're a lying bastard that had nothing better to do than torture people. Stay the hell away from Haley and me."

And with that, Nathan stormed out of the door. Dan just stood there, smiling, waiting for his plan to unfold.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Haley spent the morning blissfully happy. Even though Nathan had left, she still felt the strong connection between them. He had been so sweet when he left.

"So tell me again what happened when Nathan left this morning," Brooke squealed, always wanting the latest gossip.

She was eating dinner now, sitting across from Lucas and Brooke. The three of them had formed a pretty solid friendship in the past weeks.

"Brooke," Lucas groaned quietly, not wanting to here the story for the fiftieth time today.

"Shut it, Lucas," Brooke snapped, causing him to flinch back the tiniest bit before he glared at her. Brooke ignored him as she motioned for Haley to continue.

Haley smiled, remembering.

She had been sleeping, when she awoke to someone caressing her face. She had opened her eyes to find Nathan staring down at her, and watched as a small smile formed on his luscious lips.

He slowly brought his head to hers', gently taking her bottom lip into his mouth and running his tongue along the inside. It lasted only for a few seconds, and then his lips were gone.

Haley had shut her eyes, easily falling back into sleep, but not before she felt Nathan kiss her forehead one last time and softly whisper, almost inaudibly, "I love you." And then he left.

"I knew it!" Brooke screeched, doing a little happy dance in her seat as Lucas just stared on in exasperation.

He did, however, turn his smile to Haley. He was truly happy for the pair, not to mention a little smug. He had predicted it all along.

"Yeah well, it doesn't mean anything," Haley mumbled, blushing as she looked down at her food.

"Of course it means something," Brooke screamed. "He said he loved you. Everything's going to change now."

"You don't know that, Brooke," Haley said. "He still doesn't know everything that's happened. What if he—"

Haley was cut off by a booming sound coming from the entrance of the house. Brooke, Haley, and Lucas all turned to see what it was. Haley gasped.

The hall was silent as Nathan stormed through the doors heading straight for the stairs. Haley immediately jumped out of her seat and ran after him.

"Nathan," Haley called, running behind him. He didn't slow down at all.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley questioned as she followed him, excited about his early return.

For some reason he was headed to her room. She didn't quite understand it. When they reached the room, Nathan barged through her door and began his search.

Haley just stood in the doorway, befuddled at his odd behavior.

"Nathan, what's wrong," she asked quietly as she watched Nathan tossing her stuff around. "What happened when you went to see Dan this morning?"

Nathan stood still. Haley immediately regretted bringing the subject of Dan up.

Nathan wasn't listening to her, though. His eyes were trained on a small, wooden antique box on the floor beside her bed. It was halfway pushed under the bed, peeking out at Nathan like a little demon.

A number of feelings coursed through Nathan's body, betrayal being the main one. He slowly turned to face Haley, trying his hardest not to reach out and slap her.

What an idiot he had been to believe anything that had come out of her lying mouth. Dan had been right. The person he hated most in his life had been right about the one thing he knew would break him.

"Get out of my sight, you deceitful bitch," Nathan said in a low, hard voice.

Haley's eyes widened in shock, filling with tears of confusion and hurt. "Nathan…what happened?"

She looked pleadingly at him, but was met with nothing but hatred and disgust in his eyes.

"Please," she whispered, reaching out her hands for him to take.

"Now," he roared, causing her to flinch, then turn and run.

She didn't know where she was going; her vision was blurred by tears. She just kept running and running until she hit something—or someone, rather—and collapsed.

Lucas' arms surrounded her as she let herself sob in pain. Brooke stood by, watching her friend with confusion and concern, but most of all, anger. She was going to give Nathan a piece of her mind, but she would save that for later. Right now, Haley needed her, and that was all that mattered.

Looking back on her words, she realized the irony in them. Brooke was right, everything would change now. For better or for worse, she didn't know.

* * *

So I hope everyone liked it. Please review and tell me what you guys think!  
Love, Sadie


	23. Wires

**Okay so I just finished this chapter a few minutes ago and decided to post it because of all my lovely readers. Seriously, you guys are so amazing for reviewing and motivating me to write more. I'm really grateful for all the encouragement. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of these characters. Also, this chapter, like every other chapter, is mature so this is your warning. If you don't like it, don't read.**

* * *

Chapter 20

"Stop elbowing me in the ribs with your bony arms," Brooke's husky voice snapped.

"Well, maybe if you weren't leaning most of your weight into me, I wouldn't have to stick my arms into your stomach. Do you have any idea how hard it is to practically carry you? Geez, how much do you weigh—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Brooke growled, turning to face Lucas in her crouching position. "And quit whining about every little thing. Just don't speak."

They were spying on Haley from outside her door, waiting for a sign that she might need them. However, their bickering once again got them off track of what they were originally there for.

"I'm sorry. You must have forgotten the part where you begged me to help you spy on Haley. In fact, I think I remember hearing the words 'I'll do _anything_.' Yeah, about that…I have a few ideas," Lucas smirked, wiggling his eyes brows at her.

Brooke's made a face of disgust, but before she could say anything, they heard a noise coming from inside Haley's room.

"Do you think we need to go in there?" Brooke squeaked, concerned for her new friend.

"Chill out, Brooke. She was probably just moving around a little. She's not a statue, you know?"

"Quit being such an ass," Brooke hissed. "She hasn't come out of there for three days. _Three_! Can you imagine how upset she must be? And it's not like Nathan's doing any better."

"Yeah, he has been a bit of an ogre lately," Lucas said, cringing from the memory of Nathan in his room with a bottle of whiskey.

"We have to do something," Brooke whispered, and Lucas could already see the wheels turning in that pretty head of hers.

"And what is it you have to do?" Nathan's deep voice questioned from behind them.

Brooke and Lucas fell to the ground and stared up at Nathan like deer caught in headlights. Their mouths lay open, but sound refused to come out.

"Would you mind telling me what it is the two of you are doing crouching like tigers with your ears pressed up to Miss James' door?" Nathan asked, a stoic look on his face.

Still, Brooke and Lucas could say nothing.

"No?" Nathan mocked, a hard edge seeping into his voice. "Then I suggest you go where you are allowed to be."

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Haley tried to open her door, only to find something—or someone, rather—blocking her exit.

Brooke and Lucas felt the door pushing on their backs, and they immediately scurried off the floor and onto their feet just in time to see Haley walk out.

"Wha-"Haley questioned, a confused yet slightly amused look on her face.

Her amusement, however, disappeared altogether when she saw they were not alone.

She hadn't realized how painful it would be to look into Nathan's piercing blue eyes, but there she was standing, gazing into the very eyes that broke her heart and her trust.

She remembered how cruel he was to her. How nasty and coldhearted he was.

"Miss James," Nathan said, looking her straight in the eyes, and Haley knew—she k_new_—that this was not the same Nathan she fell in love with, nor was it the same person she wanted to be with.

"My lord," Haley said, putting on an indifferent expression so that she appeared as if he had no affect over her.

His eyes widened a bit when she spoke, and Haley noticed the almost invisible flicker of hurt in them at her cold tone of voice. Then they went hard.

"You're supposed to be in the kitchen doing your job, _maid_," Nathan said, tossing the insult at her without a care. "I know you think you can slack off because you're pregnant, but while you're living under this roof—and trust me, your days are limited—you will work to keep your stay. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Haley seethed, consumed with anger at the callous way he was treating her. "As if I'd want to stay here with a beast like you anyway. Now I understand why you've so little visitors; nobody can stand to be around a cynical beast who only cares about himself."

Haley stalked passed him as she finished muttering those words to herself, and she could tell Nathan had heard her by the strangled sound that came from his throat.

_Good_, she thought. She wasn't going to let him walk all over her; she had too much respect and self-pride for that. If he wanted to throw nasty insults and play dirty, than so could she.

…

Nathan pushed into his room and threw a chair out of his way. He was so angry he could kill someone. And he knew just who that person would be.

She had no right, none whatsoever, to be angry with him. _She_ was the one who betrayed him. _She_ was the one who lied. And dammit, _she_ was the blasted female who made him fall in love with her and then regret it every second of the day.

But he couldn't. He just couldn't turn it off, his love for her. He tried, and even with her betrayal playing over and over in his mind, when he saw her this morning, everything seemed to disappear.

Her beautiful honey filled eyes and her soft, luscious lips—god dammit, it wasn't fair! And then her eyes turn cold and she spoke with such detachment. It hurt. It hurt like something fierce he'd never experienced before, and that made him want to lash out. And he did.

He did, and he wasn't sorry. He was going to teach her that she should have never crossed him, and he was going to make her feel all the pain he did.

That was the last thing he promised to himself before he let the whiskey drown out his sorrows.

…

Haley sighed, walking quickly to her room. She had just finished a whole day of non-stop working, doing anything she could to keep her mind off of Nathan.

She'd managed to avoid him for the rest of the day, and she was eager to go to her bed and let sleep overtake anything that burdened her thoughts, if just for a little while.

She saw a dark figure when she neared her room. It was slouched, unmoving, and for a moment she was truly scared.

As she got closer, she realized what _it_ was.

"Nathan, what are you doing here?" Haley sighed, still angry and hurt over what had happened that morning and the past few days.

He didn't lift his head, but Haley could smell the stench of whiskey from where she stood. She sighed again.

His head snapped up, the warm yet dark lighting shadowed his pained face, and for a moment Haley saw her own pain mirrored in his eyes. Then his face turned into a cruel sneer.

He pushed back from the wall and took a step forward, looking very much like he was hunting. And she was his prey.

"Well, well, if it isn't the lying whore," Nathan slurred, stumbling towards her. His arms grabbed at the wall to steady himself, and then he leaned closer to her.

Haley could feel his warm breath on her neck, below her ear. His heat surrounded her, suffocating her senses and heightening her desire. Nathan continued to taunt her in his condescending voice.

"I've got to give it to you, Haley. You really had me fooled; you should be proud," Nathan said mockingly, clapping his hands. "Although, this probably isn't your first accomplishment. It's a wonder what spreading your legs can get sluts like you almost anything you want."

A loud crack echoed through the hall as Haley slapped Nathan with as much force as she could muster. She glared at him, her eyes full of tears, and she shoved him as hard as she could to walk past him.

He stumbled back, but not before he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her into him.

His lips fused with hers as he slammed her against the wall. Haley whimpered in pain, but Nathan was too far gone to notice.

Haley started to push at him; she wanted to push him off. She wanted to kiss him. God, all these confusing thoughts were racing through her mind, but one thing in particular was how good it felt to be in his arms again.

She gave in to her desires, winding her arms around his neck and letting her tongue outline his lips.

Nathan growled with need and shoved her harder against the wall, grabbing her thigh and twisting it around his waist. He ground his hips into hers, and she instinctively cuddled him between her thighs and pushed back.

Nathan tore his lips from hers' and started to lay hot, open mouthed kisses on her neck. Haley moaned in pleasure and trailed her hand down his chest to the top of his pants.

She slipped her hand inside and grabbed his rock hard dick. Nathan growled and shoved jerkily into her hand, pressing his face into her neck.

"Fuck, Baby," Nathan moaned, licking up her neck to nibble on her ear. His breathing was harsh and excited, making Haley even more hot if that was possible.

Nathan's own hand slipped under her dress and searched until he found the very heat of her. His hand pushed aside her panties and started to stroke her pussy, causing her body to quiver and her hand to squeeze his dick harder as Nathan moaned once more.

"God, Baby, you're so wet," Nathan panted, his voice almost inaudible. "I want to fuck you so hard."

Haley froze the moment those words left his mouth. Something snapped inside her and she forcefully shoved him away, catching him off guard and sending his tumbling to the floor.

Haley gasped, trying to catch her breath as overwhelming tears blurred her vision. This was all she was to him, a good fuck. He didn't love her; he never had. His distrust for her had shown that.

God, she was such an idiot! How could she actually think he would love her the way she loved him.

Nathan lay unmoving on the ground, his jaw clenched tight and his eyes averted to the wall. He was trying to catch his breath also, Haley realized, most likely regretting what just happened, she thought bitterly.

Haley gave him one last glance and walked into her room, shutting the door behind her. Nathan faced her locked door, staring at the one thing in the world he'd been terrified of losing.

Her.

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading :)  
Love,  
Sadie


	24. I Wish I Cared

**Hey everyone! So I just finished this chapter and I'm posting it now. This story's almost coming to an end. I sort of have planned out where I want to go with it, I just haven't written it down yet. There will probably only be a few more chapters and then the story will be done. I'll let you guys know more about that later. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Have you ever wished you could live an instance over again?

…

Today was a cold day. The wind was fierce and whipping, cutting anything in its path and ruining the finely sculpted beauty that nature had provided. It was almost like an enemy, trying to destroy anything good in the world, and break down the things known as people's "havens."

Nathan lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling while brooding over his troubles, until he heard a knock on his door. His head popped up before he answered a quick "come in," and lay back down.

Lucas walked through the door, took one look at Nathan, and sighed.

"Nathan, there is a woman here who has requested to talk with you," Lucas said, his voice resigned.

Nathan said nothing; he just continued to lay there with an indifferent look on his face.

"Nathan, did you hear me? There is a woman here wanting to speak with you."

Still, he said nothing.

"Will you grow the fuck up!" Lucas screamed, annoyed beyond reason at how selfish Nathan was being. "There are other things more important in the world than you feeling sorry for yourself. Did you ever consider that Haley is hurting just as much as you are?"

Nathan's body jerked up and he let Lucas see his infuriated expression. "Do not mention her name to me again. She's the one who betrayed me. She's a deceitful bitch who deserves any and all of the pain she receives."

"How can you even say that?" Lucas asked, disbelieving. "She loves you, and you love her. If you opened your eyes and really searched for the right answers, you would see that she didn't betray you."

"The evidence that she did betray me is pretty damn solid, Lucas. And why the hell are you defending her?" Nathan said, springing off the bed and stalking towards Lucas. "I mean, I know she's a slut, but I didn't think _you'd_ go as far as to get in on the action."

Lucas' fist connected with Nathan's before he had any time to react and he bounded backwards.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that," Lucas roared. "If I hear you say anything like that about her ever again I'm going to make you regret it."

Lucas walked to the door, grabbed the handle, and turned back to look at Nathan. Then he laughed. Nathan stared at him, confused and angry at the same time.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Nathan demanded.

Lucas shook his head, and then gathered himself. "I was just thinking about how you should start practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"Getting down on your knees. You'll have to get good at begging if you ever want a shot at winning Haley back when you find out the truth. I hope she makes you work for it."

…

"Hi, I'm Nathan. How can I help you?"

Nathan stood in the foyer of his house in front of a woman he'd never met before. He was still annoyed from his talk with Lucas, mostly because of the uncertain feelings that were now planted in his head.

The woman looked up, her brown eyes tired and anxious. There was something familiar about her, but Nathan couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"There is something of grave importance that I wish to discuss with you," the woman spoke quietly in a small, timid voice. She looked so fragile, and Nathan felt a strange surge of pity towards whatever had caused her to be like this.

"Okay, would you like to go somewhere more private?" Nathan asked politely, noticing the way the woman kept glancing around nervously.

"Yes, please."

Nathan let her into a closed room and shut the door behind them.

"What is it you'd like to talk about?"

"Are you the son of Dan Scott?" the woman blurted, then looked down hurriedly, embarrassed.

"Yes," Nathan said stiffly. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

The lady flinched at his icy tone, but that didn't stop her from continuing. "Your father has recently decided to meddle in matters that concern me, and I'm pretty sure you have a hand in them."

"Look, my father's an ass, there's no denying that, but that has nothing to do with me. If that is all you wished to talk about then I'm afraid I—"

"Did you know my husband beats me?"

Nathan looked taken aback by the arbitrary statement. He blinked once before he gave her a quizzical look.

"Well, he does. Did you also know that my daughter would do anything for me? Yes, she would. She loves me dearly, as I love her."

Nathan just continued to stare at the woman as if she lost her mind. He felt sorry for her, but he had no idea why she would be telling him this.

"She would do anything for me," the woman repeated. "So when my husband and your father trapped her into doing something horrible—something she was terrified of doing—she did it anyway to protect me."

Nathan began to feel a burning in the pit of his stomach, like acid, only worse. "What is it she had to do? And how did it protect you?"

"She had to take the child of a man, and if she didn't, she was told that I would be beaten worse than ever before. And because she loves me, she did just that."

Nathan stayed frozen, his mind refusing to believe that any of this was true. But it all made sense, the way Haley had kept saying that she had no choice, the tears she had wept when she was raping him, and the inexplicable inclination that she was a genuinely good person.

"Oh god," Nathan rasped, his throat feeling like sandpaper. His stomach was in knots and he felt nauseous.

"Oh, no," he moaned, guilt and regret slicing through him like a thousand knives. Visions of Haley begging him not to chain her, begging for his forgiveness, begging him to trust her and believe her floated through his head. "What have I done?"

"Ahh," he roared, pain searing through his body, his heart, like no other. He had to make this right. He had to fix this.

…

Haley lay in her room, staring out the window at the trees bending from the biting wind. Her tears were cold as they streamed down her cheeks. She felt empty and lonely, then she looked down at the kicking baby growing inside her and a small smile graced her mouth.

"How are you doing today, sweetie?" Haley cooed. "I'll bet you can't wait to come out so I can stare at your beautiful eyes and play with you."

"He'll have beautiful brown eyes just like you," said a gentle voice from the doorway.

Haley's head snapped up to find Nathan's eyes staring tenderly at her. She was confused at first until her voice turned frosty. "What do you want Nathan?"

He flinched, his eyes showing his pain before he spoke to her softly. "You're mother's here to see you."

"What?" Haley asked, jumping up with a disbelieving yet joyful expression. She tried to run past Nathan to reach the door, but he stepped in front of her.

"Haley," Nathan whispered, his voice catching at the end. Their eyes connected, and Haley felt her stomach clench.

"Haley," Nathan repeated, "we need to talk."

"About what, Nathan?" Haley snapped. "I think we've exchanged enough harsh words already. What else is there to talk about?"

"How about the fact that your father threatened to beat your mother if you didn't cooperate with his plan?"

"H-how do you know about that?" Haley whispered in surprise.

"She told me. I can't believe _you_ didn't tell me," Nathan said, frustrated.

"Are you serious!" Haley exploded. "When would I have had the chance? How could you even ask me that? 'Don't give me any of your worthless excuses.' Yes, I believe those were your very words."

Nathan winced. "It wouldn't have mattered then. I didn't trust you. But it definitely would have made a difference now."

"And why is that? Because all of a sudden you have such great trust in what I say now? Come on, Nathan. You've never trusted me. If you had, we wouldn't be fighting like this in the first place."

"Haley—"

But she cut him off before he could say anything else. "It doesn't matter now, Nathan. None of it matters now."

"You're right. None of it matters. The only thing that does matter is your forgiveness. Can you forgive me?"

Haley stared at him for a moment before she shrugged indifferently. "Sure. All is forgiven. Can I go see my mother now?"

"Damn it, Haley! I'm asking you to be serious. We need to move on from this so we can get married and start a family. I need you to—"

"I won't marry you," Haley quietly interrupted him.

"Haley you have to marry me!" Nathan all but screamed. He looked desperate.

Their eyes met and Haley sighed. "Nathan, I meant it when I said I forgive you, but did you honestly think that everything would be all smiles from here on out. In case you're forgetting, I stole this child from you."

"Haley, I've already forgave you for that. All I want now is to make you happy and—"

Haley held her hands up to stop him. He stared at her confused. "If you really want to make me happy, you'll let me go. After everything we've been through, I think you owe me at least that much."

"Haley, please stay," Nathan begged in a whisper. "Please. I need you. I'm lost without you in my life. Please, I…"

Haley looked firmly into his frantic eyes. Her heart broke at the pleading look on his face before she spoke to him decisively. "Let me go, Nathan."

He stared at her for what seems like an eternity before he gave her an almost imperceptible nod. Haley waited for the relief to come that he was finally setting her free, but all she got were tears and a hollow hole where Nathan used to be in her heart.

* * *

**Please review!!  
Love,  
Sadie**


	25. Until The End

**So I know it's been a while, but I finally finished this chapter and I'm posting it now, obviously, lol. Anyways, like I said earlier, this story's almost ending and while I'm sad, I have another story that I'm about to start working on as well, so hopefully you guys will check that out too. I'll let ya'll know when I post it :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Haley," Nathan hissed, his hands coming to grip the top of her head.

Her head popped up from between his thighs, and she gave him a devil smirk. Ever so slowly, her tongue slipped out of her mouth and licked a hot trail from the base of his dick to the tip. She ended with a small kiss on the head of his erection.

"You like that?" Haley asked huskily with a smile in her voice. She gave him another slow lick. "Feels good, doesn't it baby?"

"Fuck yes," Nathan growled, his hands roughly pushing her head back to his dick. "Now, Haley."

She ignored his urges and gave him an amused look. "I don't particularly like the way you commanded me, Nathan."

Nathan just started at her, his eyes glazed over with desire. His mouth was open and moist from the unsteady exertions of his breath.

"In fact, I'd rather you didn't direct me at all," Haley said while she took him in her hand and stroked him softly. "I want you to beg."

"Please, Haley," Nathan whimpered when she flicked her thumb over the head of his penis. The only noise in the room was Nathan's panting and Haley's small chuckle. "God damn it Haley, just suck me already."

"That's no way to get what you want," Haley said with a scolding tone. She moved to straddle his lap and let her lower lips slide along his dick. Her purr of satisfaction matched his growl of need.

"Haley, please, baby," Nathan panted, his hands grabbing her ass to push her closer to him. "I need to be inside you right now. I need to feel your hot pussy wrapping around my dick. Please, baby. I need you."

"I don't," Haley whispered quietly, and Nathan's head flew up in surprise.

"What did you just say?" Nathan whispered, shocked.

"I don't need you, Nathan," Haley said, looking him straight in his eyes, and he knew she meant it. "I've never needed you, and I never will."

She removed herself from his lap and stood in front of him with her hands hanging by her sides.

"Everything I ever felt for you is gone now," Haley said flippantly while she walked to the door. "You have to know that you can't erase what you did to me, right?"

Nathan just sat there, staring up at her like a wounded dog. She really didn't feel sorry for him.

"I guess this is it then," Haley said, opening the door and stepping outside the room. "Have a nice life."

"Haley," Nathan called, running after her, but she was gone.

"Haley," Nathan screamed this time, his voice breaking. "Haley, please. Come back to me. Haley, Haley…"

"Nathan," he heard someone say.

"Haley?"

"Nathan," the voice came again. "Nathan! Wake up!"

Nathan shot up out of bed, his feet got caught up in the sheets, and he fell onto the floor. He was breathing raggedly as he stared up into Brooke's amused gaze.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Nathan growled, not having the patience to deal with Brooke right now. No, scratch that. He never had the patience to deal with Brooke.

"Well, considering you drank all of my whiskey last night, I've come to kick your ass," Brooke said matter-of-factly, hands on her hips.

"Well that's reassuring," Nathan muttered, standing up and looking around for a shirt. "Is that all, or have you made it your life's personal goal to annoy me to death?"

"If you insist on being so grumpy, I won't be able to tell you about the letter I received from Haley this morning," Brooke said with a shrug.

Nathan's head shot up, and life surged through his veins for the first time since Haley left him two months ago. His heart began pounding at a remarkable speed.

"W-what does it say?" Nathan asked anxiously. "Did she say anything about me? What about the baby? Did she say anything about our baby? How is she?"

"Whoa, slow down there buddy," Brooke said waving her hands around for effect. Nathan was not amused.

"Brooke," Nathan warned.

"Okay, okay," Brooke said soothingly. "Do you want to hear the good news or bad news first?"

Nathan contemplated that for a few seconds before he replied,"Good."

"Well, she and the baby are just fine. The doctor said that she's due to deliver in about three weeks," Brooke said excitedly.

"What's the bad news?" Nathan asked tensely.

Brooke looked down, and then back up," She didn't say anything about you."

Nathan's face fell and a barely inaudible groan escaped him. Brooke immediately took pity on him and continued," Well, that's not entirely true." Nathan's head shot up in encouragement for her to keep going.

"Um, she did say that she was determined to have a baby girl because she knows how much you want a boy." Nathan grimaced and Brooke decided that probably wasn't the best way to try and cheer him up.

"Look, if it's any consolation, I know for a fact that she's missing you too," Brooke said softly.

"Yea, it sounds like it," Nathan responded sarcastically.

"No, it's true," Brooke insisted. "Luke said that she looked really upset when he saw her and—"

"Lucas went to see her?" Nathan asked, surprised.

Brooke bit her lip and nodded. "He found out where her and her mother are hiding out from Dan and Jimmy and decided to go visit."

Nathan just stayed quiet, jealousy and confusion clouding his mind.

"He cares about her," Brooke reminded him gently. "And he cares about you, too. He wanted to make sure she was alright. He was being a good friend. You know the way you were for me when you told my father that you broke off the engagement with me?"

Nathan remained stubbornly quiet.

"I never did get to thank you for that," Brooke whispered.

"It was nothing," Nathan said in a hard voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone."

Brooke nodded and quietly left. Nathan sank to the floor once more and let out a ragged breath. He couldn't keep living like this. He needed to feel again, and there was only one person who could save him.

He had to win her back.

…

Haley sighed as she maneuvered herself to the table where Lucas and her mother were talking.

"Hey," Lucas greeted warmly, standing up to help her sit down.

"I feel like a whale," Haley muttered.

"Oh, nonsense," Lucas said deftly. "You're more like a baby whale."

Haley swatted at him, and he flew his arms up to protect himself, laughing all the while.

"Yeah, you better run," Haley warned, not successfully hiding her own smile. Her mother took her hand in hers' and asked how she was feeling.

"I've been better," Haley replied quietly. They both knew she wasn't talking about her pregnancy. "Anyways, what was that annoying tapping going on last night? I could barely get to sleep."

"You noticed that too?" Lucas asked, nibbling on a fresh biscuit. "I was going to go check it out but I figured I'd do it this morning."

They both gave him a look.

"I guess that's my queue," Lucas said getting up.

Haley giggled when she heard him muttering on his way out, "Can't even let me finish my damned biscuit."

"He's a good guy," Lydia said warmly. Haley looked up and nodded.

"That he is," Haley quietly.

"But he's no Nathan," her mother pressed after a few moments.

"I don't want to talk about him," Haley whispered, the pain she so desperately wanted to hide seeping into her voice.

A scream form outside startled them and Haley got up as quickly as she could.

"What was that?" she asked, more to herself than to her mother.

Another scream caused Haley to startle forward and move towards the door, Lydia close behind her. When they got outside, they started calling for Lucas, and when they got no response, they immediately went to the back of the house.

Haley's gaze fell upon her father with a bat in his hand, tying Lucas up to a chair hidden behind the house. He was knocked out and blood was running down his face.

She turned just in time to see her mother falling to the ground with Dan just a few feet away. Haley let out a blood curling scream and tried to run away.

She was unsuccessful, however, when Dan grabbed her from behind and then her world went black.

* * *

**Please review!!  
Love,  
Sadie**


	26. Breathe Me

**Okay, so I know I'm horrible for not updating in like forever. HORRIBLE. I'm so sorry. On a happier note, though, I should be finishing this story by the end of the year and posting my new story shortly after that.**

**So, ah, I hope everyone likes this chapter. And I appreciate all the support and people who review and read this story. Merry Christmas!! Enjoy:)**

* * *

Chapter 23

Haley's head hung down as she stared at the ground, unable to use any more of her strength to keep her head up. Blood dripped down from her head to her face, mixing with her quiet tears.

"Mom," she whispered in a hoarse voice. She'd been calling out to her mother for a while now, after hearing her tortured screams from another room in the house.

Haley didn't even know if it could even classify as a house. It was dark and cold with one small, dusty window and her mother's screams seemed to echo through the rooms onto the walls.

When Dan and Jimmy had brought them here, Lucas and her mother were immediately placed in separate rooms than Haley, and none too gently they tied Haley to a chair in the middle of the room and left.

That's when the screams started. "Mom," Haley whispered again through her tears. "Please, mom."

…

"Please, Haley," Nathan whispered to himself as he walked up to the house Brooke told him they were staying at.

He peaked in the window, feeling like a creepy stalker, but damn he wanted to at least see her if she wouldn't talk to him.

"You know, you kinda remind me of Shia Labeouf from that movie _Disturbia_ right now," Brooke's saucy voice came from behind him.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Brooke," Nathan screamed after he jumped about two feet in the air. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here, genius?" Brooke asked. "I'm helping your sorry ass because obviously you haven't learned that houses have doors, and all you have to do is walk down the little path leading to them and knock.

Nathan just stared at her.

"Here, I'll show you," Brooke enunciated. "Now listen closely, okay. I'll walk you through it. So, you have to move one leg in front of the other and then—"

"That's it," Nathan growled, plowing past Brooke and pushing her out of his way roughly. "I don't have time for this shit."

He lifted his hand up to knock, but it eventually fell to his side before he did anything.

"I don't know if I can do this, Brooke," Nathan whispered quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, yes you can," Brooke encouraged, waving her hands towards the door for him to continue.

"What if she isn't happy to see me?" Nathan asked, his voice strangely pained.

"Okay, none of this," Brooke commanded, getting into her boot camp stance. "Now you are going to knock on that door, storm into that house and get your woman, is that clear? Now go on and be a man for Christ's sake!"

"Yeah," Nathan said to himself, shaking his head and squaring his shoulders. He lifted his hand again and knocked three firm times.

He waited for someone to answer, and when no one did, he looked back at Brooke.

She motioned her hands for him to knock again. Nathan rolled his eyes as he turned back to the door and knocked three more times. When no one answered again, Brooke spoke up," Maybe they're not home right now."

"Their car is here, _genius_," Nathan said sarcastically. "Maybe they're out back and that's why they didn't hear us knocking."

"Well, let's go see," Brooke said, half-way to the backyard already.

Nathan stayed where he was for a minute, debating on whether or not he should let Brooke butter them up first, and then he would walk over there and maybe Haley would be so happy to see Brooke that she wouldn't care that he was there.

"Ahhhhh," Nathan heard Brooke's terrified scream, and he ran as fast as he could to reach her.

"What is it Brooke?" Nathan asked, out of breath. That's when he saw it. A baseball bat with blood all over it, and Lydia and Haley were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god, what happened here?" Brooke asked through the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She already had a pretty good idea of what happened, but she was in too much denial to voice it.

"I don't know," Nathan said hoarsely. "Do-do you think it was…I mean, Haley's probably safe, right?"

Brooke didn't answer and Nathan's throat convulsed a few times as he tried to swallow. "No," Nathan whispered, and his voice was like rough velvet. Tears pricked his eyes, and he fought desperately to keep them back. Then he said in a stronger voice, "No. No! She's okay, I know it. S-she's fine. She has to be. She has to be okay, Brooke."

His voice started to break at the end, and Brooke moved to comfort him, but he just pulled back and said harshly, "No! She's alright, I know it!"

"Okay, Nathan," Brooke said soothingly. "She's probably fine, but we need to be realistic. If it's not her blood, then whose is it?"

"I don't know," Nathan said. "Who would want to hurt Haley?"

"Dan," Brooke said quietly. Truthfully, she already knew it had something to do with Dan, but she didn't know if any harm had been caused to Haley. It just didn't make sense. Why would they hurt her if they wanted that baby so badly?

"Haley's fine!" Brooke exclaimed, her smile wide and hopeful.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Think about it, Nathan. Why would Dan want to hurt Haley when she's carrying the baby they need for the company?" Brooke said excitedly. "It would be stupid for them to do that."

"Yeah?" Nathan asked savagely. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, Haley's due to have her baby anytime now and once she does, who's to say they won't just kill her?"

Brooke smile fell as she took in Nathan's words. "Well, the doctor said about three weeks so at least we have a little time to look for her. Where do you think they're keeping her?"

"I don't know, Brooke," Nathan whispered, his head hanging. "I just don't know."

"Why the hell do you sound so defeated?" Brooke growled.

"Well what the hell else am I supposed to feel?" Nathan screamed back. "God damn it, they have Haley, Brooke! They have Haley and they're going to kill her, so forgive me if I'm a little less than enthusiastic when I think about that!"

"You're a fucking coward, Nathan Scott," Brooke said, disgusted. "You're right, they have Haley. _Haley_. And all you're gonna do about that is sit here and pout. Well, forgive _me_ if I don't want to stay and watch you. I'm going to find her, and when I do, I hope she never speaks to your sorry ass again."

Nathan watched as Brooke stormed off, and when she was out of sight, he finally let the tears fall.

…

"Please, Haley," Brooke whispered. "Show me some sort of sign that you're alive."

She didn't know where she was going, but somehow she ended back at Nathan's house. _Well, Brooke, you've now succeeded in letting down Haley_, Brooke thought to herself. _What a great friend you are_.

She walked along the side of Nathan's house with tears falling down her face and stopped when she saw a small top-half of a window that was on the side of the house right above the ground.

"What the hell?" Brooke said to herself. She'd never seen that before. She kneeled on the ground and stuck her hands around her face to peek inside. All she saw was black. Damn!

She began to pull on the little latch, but it wouldn't budge. "Come on you little monster," Brooke said while she tried again to open the window. "Ah," she growled as she kept pulling, and she ended up falling backwards when the window finally opened.

She crawled back to the window and started to go in head first. _God, Brooke, you need to lose a few pounds_, Brooke grumbled when her hips got stuck in the window. She sucked in as much as she could and pushed with all her might.

She fell right through, screaming the whole way, and landed on the ground with an "umff!"

"Ugh, it's so gross in here," Brooke whispered to herself, crinkling her nose. She started looking around, and that's when she heard a strangled sound come from behind her.

She whirled around to find a very pregnant Haley tied to a chair with tears streaming down her face. Brooke let out a strangled noise as she ran to Haley and threw her arms around her.

"Oh, God, Haley, I thought I'd lost you," Brooke cried, squeezing her arms around Haley as tightly as she could before she realized Haley was still tied up.

"Haley, who did this to you?" Brooke asked as she worked to untie the ropes.

"Dan," Haley said in a scratchy voice. "Dan and my dad. Look, they have my mom and Lucas. I don't know what they've already done to them but you have to help them. Please. Please, they have my mom. I-I heard…Oh God, her screams, and then Lucas—"

"Haley, shh, calm down," Brooke soothed as she smoothed out Haley's hair and helped her up. "I'm gonna get you out of here and we'll come back to help your mom and Lucas after."

"No," Haley screamed. "We have to help them now. Please."

"Okay Haley but we have to come up with a plan first or something. We can't just go looking for them."

"Why not?"

"Be-because, they probably have a weapon or something like that," Brooke explained.

"Well, we need to start doing something, or else we're never going to save them," Haley said harshly.

"Okay, okay, just let me think for a second…" Brooke started looking around the room, if it could constitute as such, but she didn't find much. "Haley, I think the only way we can really help them is if we help ourselves first. Now I can help you get through that window if you go through sideways, and then you can help pull me up, okay?"

Haley sighed harshly, "Okay."

"Don't go anywhere yet," a deep voice came from just behind them.

They whipped around to find Lucas covered in blood and dirt. Haley let out a small sob as Brooke threw herself into his arms and held on tight.

"Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed, and she'd never been happier to see him. "You're alright. How did you get out?"

"Yeah, Brooke, I'm fine," Lucas said, pressing his face into her hair and letting himself drown in her comfort. "It's, ah, it's a long story." Then he gently pushed her away and looked at Haley. His eyes were full of remorse.

"Hales," Lucas whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you're sorry?" Haley asked.

"Never mind, let's just get you out of here," Lucas said quickly.

They all went to the window and Lucas put his hands together for Haley to step on. "Okay, one…two… three," Lucas said and pushed her up sideways through the window.

Haley used her arms to finished pulling herself up and she began to stand when Lucas pushed Brooke through the window. Lucas came up last, and when he was done, he closed the window.

They stood there for a few moments before Haley asked, "Where's my mom, Luke? If you got out then so did she, right?" Haley asked expectantly, a crooked smile of hope crossing her face as she thought of her mother. "Sh-she got out, right?"

"Hales…" Lucas said quietly. "I don't know what to say. I was tied to a chair while they had her, and I couldn't stop them. I-I fought against the ropes so hard, but I just couldn't stop them. I'm so sorry, Hales."

"No," Haley whispered. "No, I don't belie—"but she never finished her sentence. Brooke and Lucas watched as she clutched her stomach and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god," Haley whispered as she continued to hold her stomach.

Brooke saw the puddle forming on the ground and immediately went to help Haley. "She's having her baby. Oh god, Lucas, come help me."

**

* * *

**

**So that was Chapter 23. I hope everyone liked it and remember to REVIEW!!! Merry Christmas!  
Love,  
Sadie**


	27. All I Ever Wanted

**Okay so my lazy ass has finally finished this story, and I'm a lot sadder than I thought I would be. If that makes sense, lol. You guys have been absolutely amazing. Truly, I wouldn't have been able to keep writing without all the support I got from ya'll as readers. You guys deserve a medal for all of the times I slacked on this story.**

**Anyways, this story kind of ends on a weird note. It's not your typical happy ending, but I don't really like the super cheesy I LOVE YOU endings so I decided to go with something a bit simpler. It's meant for you guys to think about what **_**you **_**want to happen next, and I'm going to stop talking now before I give too much away, lol. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_She's having her baby. Oh god, Lucas, come help me."_

Chapter 24

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good—"

"Lucas Eugene Roe, get your ass over here right now and help me!" Brooke growled, and he would have been an idiot to disobey her.

"Okay, okay," Lucas said quickly as he jumped to help her. "You don't have to yell at me."

Brooke's glare told him he had better shut the hell up. "Right," Lucas muttered as he moved to hold Haley from behind. "What do you want me to do?"

"Um, I-I don't know," Brooke said looking around frantically. "I never thought I'd actually have to deliver a baby before, I just always thought that kind of stuff happened to people in movies."

"Well that was helpful," Lucas mumbled.

"I swear to God Lucas, you better keep your mouth shut," Brooke growled.

"Hey!" Haley screamed, taking deep breaths. "Can you guys stop arguing for two seconds and help me deliver my baby girl?"

"Girl?" Lucas asked at the same time Brooke said, "Yes!"

"It's not important," Haley said at Lucas' confused face. He shook his head and decided to drop it for the moment. Unfortunately, he should have kept his attention on something other than Haley having her baby.

He looked down at Brooke as she pushed Haley dress back, and she was as exposed as the day she was born. Haley's screams of pain were the last thing he heard before he passed out.

…

_2 weeks later_

"I did _not_ pass out!" Lucas protested as he held Alex in his arms. Haley and Brooke were seated on each side of him as they giggled and teased him.

"You're right, you're right," Haley appeased him as she sniggered into her hand. "It was more of a swoon."

Brooke burst into laughter as Lucas glared at both of them. "I didn't swoon," Lucas muttered to Alex. "Men don't swoon, _women_ do."

"Excuse me?" Brooke asked in a scathing voice, her feminist side rearing its proud head.

"Uh-I, what I meant to say was-OW!" Lucas squealed when Brooke hit him upside the head. "Lay off, I'm holding a child here."

"That's right, hide behind the kid," Brooke said, sarcasm seeping into her voice.

"He's right," Haley said standing up to retrieve her child. "Come here, baby. Oh, you're so sweet, Alexander. Yes you are," Haley cooed as she held Alex lovingly in her arms. Motherhood had brought a glow to Haley's already stunning features and she felt undeniable happiness engulf her as she looked into her child's shining face.

"Now you're free to take Lucas into your evil clutches," Haley told Brooke as the girls smiled wickedly to each other.

"Why don't you go call your husband or something instead of torturing me?" Lucas huffed as Brooke came towards him.

"Speaking of husbands…" Brooke said, looking pointedly at Haley.

"What?" Haley asked, immediately getting defensive. She didn't want to think about that right now, especially after what happened the last time they saw each other.

"_Haley? Haley! What's going on here? Oh my god, are you hurt? Did someone touch you? Are you—" _

"_Nathan, calm down. She's fine," Brooke soothed as Nathan ran anxiously towards them."She's just delivering her baby right now."_

"_Oh, well that's fucking reassuring!" Nathan roared as he kneeled by Haley's side and grabbed for her hand. "Haley, everything's going to be okay. I promise. I'm here now."_

"_Okay, Romeo, you need to be quiet for a minute," Brooke said as she turned to Haley and asked how she was doing."Haley, you need to push. You can do it!"_

"_It hurts," Haley whimpered as she gathered her strength and groaned through another hard push. Brooke made encouraging sounds for her to keep going._

"_Fuck, what else can I do Brooke?" Nathan whispered. "She's in pain goddamnitt, I won't have it!"_

"_Nathan, just try and support her, there's nothing else we can do for her. She's having a natural birth, it's bound to be painful," Brooke explained._

"_Haley, you can do this," Nathan whispered in her ear as he held her in his arms. "Be strong, I'm here for you. For our child."_

"_Come on, Haley, push. You're almost there. Push!" Brooke said as Haley screamed and screamed. With one final push, the piercing cry of a child rang through the air and Haley nearly fainted in relief._

"_My girl," Haley whispered. "I want to see my beautiful baby girl."_

_Brooke held the crying child in her arms as tears of awe and joy ran down her face before she whispered, "It's a boy."_

By the time Haley got over her shock of Brooke's announcement, Lucas had woken up and Nathan carried her awkwardly into the house as Brooke and Lucas followed behind them with the child. Nathan had wanted to stay with Haley in her room, but she quietly asked Brooke to keep him out until she was ready, and Brooke being Brooke did just that.

She guarded Haley's door like a mother hen protecting her baby chickens, much to Nathan's frustration. He and Lucas had gone back down to find Dan unconscious and Jimmy searching around wildly for Lucas. While Jimmy had been out, Lucas had found a way to loosen the ropes bound around his hands. When he had seen Dan, he immediately went to fight him for what he'd done to Lydia and Haley. After that, he found Brooke and Haley, which all led to him swooning.

And now, here she was, holding her child as Brooke and Lucas looked expectantly at her for answers about Nathan. She looked back down at Alex. Alexander Lucas Scott. He looked so much like Nathan; it both hurt and warmed her to look at him.

"Haley," Brooke's voice broke her out of her reverie. Brooke's head inclined towards the doorway and Haley turned to face the very person who had been consuming her thoughts for the past year.

"Hi," Nathan whispered, wearing a timid expression on his face as he gave her a sheepish half-smile. "Can we talk?"

"What?" Haley asked, her voice scratchy.

"I-I asked if we could talk," Nathan repeated, shuffling his feet and shoving his hands into his pockets nervously.

"You want to talk?" Haley asked, her voice rising towards the end of her question. "You haven't seen your son since I gave birth to him and you want to _talk_ to me? How about asking about your damn son, Nathan? His name is Alex, by the way. Do you even care?"

"Of course I do, Haley," Nathan said, as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "But I didn't know if you wanted me to see him or even if you'd _let_ me see him."

"Do you really think I'm that cruel, Nathan?" Haley asked, taken aback by how little he really knew her. She calmed herself down and softened her voice. "He's just as much your son as he is mine."

They stared into each other's eyes with barely concealed longing, but there was also a barrier between them that had been there since before the attack. "Do you want to hold him?" she asked gently after a few moments of silence.

Nathan quickly hid the surprise that showed on his face before he walked over to her and awkwardly tried to take Alex into his arms. "Uh, I don't know how—"

"Here," Haley said, taking his arms and placing Alex in them. Nathan's eyes widened in terror as Alex stared straight into his face with unabashed interest. He was so small and Nathan was petrified that he'd do something to hurt him. He stood like a statue, afraid to move; he didn't want to do anything wrong.

Haley's laughter relaxed Nathan a little, and when he felt her warm hands join his around Alex, he felt the jolt of electricity surge through his body all the way to his heart.

"Just softly rub his back," Haley whispered to Nathan, gazing lovingly into her son's face. Nathan wished she'd look at him like that. "Don't be afraid, Nathan. Just relax."

Nathan looked down into his son's face and squinted his eyes. Alex continued to stare at Nathan with wide-eyed innocence before a tiny dimple showed in his chubby cheek while he smiled widely up at his dad. Nathan couldn't stop the smile forming on his own lips, and when he looked up he noticed Haley smiling as well.

His sigh of contentment rang through the room before Haley stepped backed and blinked a few times. When she lifted her head, she seemed to be the epitome of grace and serenity. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the back door that was slightly opened before she spoke derisively, "I guess Brooke and Lucas decided it was time to take a sojourn through the woods."

Nathan chuckled before he bit his lip and looked around awkwardly. "Haley…I need to apologize. No, I need to do more than that, but I—"

"Nathan…" Haley warned, but he just lifted his hand and gently shook his head, the small gesture somehow telling Haley that he needed to say this.

"Haley," Nathan started again. "This past year of my life has been without a doubt the most brilliant, confusing, and infuriating, but looking back on it, I honestly don't think I would change anything."

With a sigh, he ran a hand over his face and continued, "We've both made a lot of mistakes, mine being the more dominant ones, but that's what makes us _us_. If you hadn't…been with me that first night, I would still be having meaningless sex and nights filled with emptiness. You've brought me so much excitement and love, and you've made me ten times stronger than I ever thought I could be.

I know how difficult it must be for you to know that it was my fault that your mom died, and I'm not asking you to forget that, but if you could just—"

"Nathan," Haley interrupted him, "what do you mean it was your fault that my mom died? You had nothing to do with it. Dan and Jimmy were responsible for that and now they're paying for it."

"Nothing to do with it?" Nathan whispered, his voice hoarse and scratchy. "Haley, if I would have listened to you in the first place, if I would have fought harder for you, I could have kept you and your mom here, safe. But I didn't and I'm so sorry, you have no idea how sorry I—"

"Nathan!" Haley shouted, and Nathan was so caught off guard by her little spurt of anger that he backed up a step and looked at her with tortured eyes. Haley moved to go and put a sleeping Alex into his crib before she walked back and stood in front of Nathan.

"I want you to listen to me, and listen well, because this is the first and only time I'm going to say this," Haley said slowly and carefully. "What happened to my mother had nothing to do with you. I made the decision that night to, to _rape_ you and I had to deal with the consequences."

Nathan moved to interrupt Haley but she was having none of that. "Dan and Jimmy are the ones to blame for my mother' death. No one else. Do you understand?"

Nathan nodded slowly before he sighed, "Haley." He clenched his jaw and looked to the floor, and Haley had the distinct inclination that he was holding back tears. "What does this mean for us now?"

"I don't know," Haley whispered. And she didn't. She didn't know if she was ready to be with Nathan again, and she knew for sure that she never wanted to go through that much pain ever again.

"We have some decisions to make," Nathan said softly, gently, almost as if he were afraid she'd boot him out of her life completely.

"Yeah, we do," Haley returned quietly. "Do we have to figure them out right now, though? Maybe, maybe we should just be there for Alex and talk about everything when the time is right."

"Yeah," Nathan whispered, not quite sure what he was agreeing to. He looked at her contemplatively for a few more minutes before he shuffled his feet nervously again. "I guess I, uh, I should go."

He threw a sad smile over his shoulder as he walked to the door, but Haley's voice stopped him.

"Nathan?" she called to him softly.

He turned around slowly, hope flickering on his face as he watched her wring her hands together apprehensively and look down. When she looked back up, her eyes were shining with tears and a string of emotions played across her beautiful face. She waited a few moments before she spoke.

"I'm glad it was you."

And Nathan smiled.

* * *

**Okay so that was that. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story, and reviews would be a lovely way of telling me whether you did or you didn't. I'd really appreciate any feedback that ya'll want to give me about what you liked and didn't like; even a small reply is cool.**

**Also, I have another story in the works so be sure and look out for that or you can author alert me so that you can be emailed when I post it. That's about it! You guys are awesome :)  
Love,  
Sadie**


End file.
